


Babysitter seduction

by pottermouse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitter Harry, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Experienced Louis, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, I dislike tess, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Louis cheats on Eleanor, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Older Louis, Seduction, Taylor will only be mentioned, Underage Harry, Virgin Harry, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, danielle and kendall will probably only be mentioned not featured heavily, larry stylinson - Freeform, perrie - Freeform, slight underage action (not sex)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermouse/pseuds/pottermouse
Summary: Harry babysits for Eleanor' and Lou's children and they're all very close. Harry gets a crush on Eleanor's new boyfriend Louis but figures he's probably straight and he has no chance but then Louis starts getting flirty and they end up in a secret illicit relationship behind everyone's back. Harry starts off 15 years old but nothing sexual happens before he turns 16 just some kissing.





	1. The lollipop technique

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written so not sure how good it will be or even if anyone will actually want to read it. Please leave feedback so i know what you think, thanks
> 
> just a quick note to say i'm from the UK so the legal age for sex is 16

Harry’s had crushes before, of course he has he’s 15 years old. He’s known he liked boys from the age of thirteen when he thought himself to be in love with his extremely attractive, extremely male best friend Zayn. If he’s honest with himself, which he usually is, he’s still kinda in love with Zayn (albeit unrequited which sucks). This crush though is different, this crush is dangerous for Harry’s poor heart, this crush is on Louis.

Harry likes to think he’s pretty sensible, he doesn’t get in trouble, he does ok in school, he is, in his own opinion a great person but, the thoughts he’s been having since he was introduced to Louis Tomlinson at 5am on a Sunday morning a few months ago contradict that in a major way. You see Louis is as far out of bounds as one could possibly be, not only is he hands down the most attractive human being Harry’s ever seen (and Harry lived through the Boyzone, Take That and Westlife era, not to mention Brad Pitt, Beckham and Leonardo Di Caprio) Louis is almost 31, a full on grown up, a sexually experienced grown up, just the thought of that does things to Harry’s stomach. Louis is also the new boyfriend of Eleanor, the woman whose children Harry babysits and practically lives with the weeks he’s meant to stay at his dads.  
Harry has known Eleanor since he was 11, they met through Harrys very close friend Lou, who he also babysits for, when Lou’s daughter Lux went to nursery and became friends with Eleanor’s oldest son Freddie, as well as 3 year old Freddie, Eleanor also had 1 year old Danny. Eleanor and Lou live across the road from each other and Harry lives 8 houses down from Lou. Harry’s parents divorced when he was eleven and him and his older sister Gemma were asked who they wanted to live with, Harry chose to alternate weekly between each parent (he’d read Jaqueline Wilson’s ‘The Suitcase Kid’ and thought it seemed the fairest way), so when he stayed at his dad’s house he spent most of his time at Eleanor or Lou’s playing with the kids or taking care of them whilst their mum’s were busy chatting and stuff.

Every Saturday night Lou and Eleanor went out drinking and clubbing, the weekend Harry met Louis was just after Lou had split from her husband and Eleanor insisted they went ‘on the pull’. That Saturday night was the same as any other, Harry and the little ones snuggled to watch Grease before he put them to bed and he switched to more grown up films because that’s what he is now, he never fully slept until he knew the women were back safely and he must have drifted off on the settee because the next thing he knew it was 5am and he was rudely awaken by muffled laughs and stumbling. Harry jerked up and was met with the face of the most attractive man ever, gorgeous sparkling blue eyes greeted him and Harry rubbed his eyes repeatedly believing himself to still be asleep. The man laughed at Harry, which…..rude! and Eleanor came into the room, seeing Harry sat there looking adorably confused and sleep deprived she laughed and said ‘oh H, sorry love thought you’d be in bed, Louis and Tom took me and Lou to Tesco’s for a snack and fag run we didn’t realise the time.’ Harry looked between Eleanor and the very pretty man, blinked and then got up to go up to bed before the kids would be up and he’d need to entertain them to keep them out of their intoxicated mums way. Louis had stared at him since Eleanor had come into the room and didn’t seem in any hurry to stop, Harry was fine with that until Eleanor wrapped her spindly arms around him and kissed his shoulder, then he felt a bit sick and hurriedly left the room to go upstairs. His mind playing the moment over and over, flashes of blue, golden skin, perfect floppy hair and that stare haunted his dreams, Harry was fucked.

Louis was a constant visitor to Eleanor’s over the new few months, Harry learned that Louis had a 10 year old daughter and that her mum had cheated on him with a guy from work, they’d been engaged and he took it very badly, still extremely bitter about the situation. Louis’ ex and the guy she cheated with worked at Harry’s school, she was a cleaner and he was one of the caretaker’s. Harry took it upon himself to dislike the guy as well, he’d caused Louis to be hurt and that was not ok with Harry. After about a month and a half Harry met Louis’ daughter Abbie, she quickly became infatuated with him, he was certain she didn’t have a crush on him, she was just in awe of her new cooler, (ha, Harry wishes) older friend and they became very close, she was always snuggling with him and playing with his curly hair, Harry was a cat personified and loved having his hair played with and would never turn down cuddles so this was fine with him, Louis however, seemed a bit weird, he would come and sit in between Harry and Abbie when they were snuggled up, Harry thought maybe it was because he was older and Louis thought it was inappropriate but then it started to happen when Harry was snuggled with Lux, Freddie and Danny, Harry was confused to say the least.

As Harry got to know Louis he became more confident around him, he wasn’t shy but it took a while for him to be comfortable in front of people he didn’t know, he’d learnt the hard way that it was better to get to know someone before telling them personal information after he told a new ‘friend’ he was gay and it became public knowledge, luckily Harry didn’t really receive any backlash from this as his older sister Gemma was popular, scary and extremely overprotective and upon hearing what had happened to her little brother had walked into Harry’s school, found the idiot who outed him and proceeded to punch him in the face, yeah Harry’s sister was awesome. Although Harry and Louis spent a lot of time together talking about anything and everything, (Louis had even given Harry his mobile phone number, which…….swoon!) Harry still hadn’t told him he was gay, it wasn’t that he was scared of Louis’ reaction it was that he was terrified of it. Zayn told him to suck it up and just tell him, saying if he was really that bothered by Harry being gay then he was just a dick and wasn’t worth knowing. Zayn knew all about Louis, probably knew more than he actually wanted to know at this point but he was a supportive best friend and kept telling Harry that it’d be fine, he wasn’t very supportive of Harry’s growing crush on Louis though as he was positive Harry would get his heart broken.

A week before Harry’s 16th birthday he went to a charity event where people were getting their hair shaved, the event was in a local pub and there was a bbq. Lou and Tom attended as well, Harry liked Tom he was great with Lux and Harry loved Lux more than anyone, Louis came as well. Harry almost died when he saw Louis, he looked so good he could’ve cried, to keep himself from blurting out how fit Louis looked or significantly more seriously that he wanted to climb him like a tree or drop to his knees and suck his brains out through his dick Harry stole one of Lux’s double lick lollipops and shoved it into his mouth, he avoided eye contact with Louis as much as possible, just focused on the lollipop he was sucking to within an inch of its life, swirling his tongue around and hollowing his cheeks, poking his tongue out to keep licking his lips, he totally wasn’t imagining it to be Louis at all, nope. Once he’d finished the sweet he went to the toilet and as he was peeing Louis stumbled through the door, he saw Harry and said ‘that mouth jesus’ Harry was that shocked, not sure whether he heard right, certain he must’ve misunderstood turned towards Louis mid flow and pee’d on his foot. ‘Oops’ he said, frozen to the spot wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Louis just smirked at him, almost cockily (Harry’s pretty sure he may have let out a less than manly whimper but he will definitely deny it if asked) and said ‘hi’ he was looking from Harry to the now limp penis in his hand with what Harry can only describe as a hungry? (no, can’t be, must be disgust or something) look in his eyes. Harry comes to his senses and forces himself back into his jeans a lot less gently than he normally would, swearing under his breath when his zip gets caught on his boxers. Harry’s positive his cheeks are fire engine red by this point and scurries past Louis as fast as possible, coming back almost immediately to wash his hands, Louis is howling with laughter as Harry eventually leaves the toilet, Harry wants to cry. After this Louis seems to be more flirty towards Harry, making innuendos as much as he possibly can, one evening he came up behind Harry and wrapped his thick muscly arms around Harry’s waist, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops and resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder, Harry’s fairly sure his heart stopped beating and by the cocky smirk on Louis’ face he was well aware of it, Louis spoke directly into Harry’s ear, Harry almost passed out from the hot air breathed against his ear and the lips brushing gently against his ear lobe, He barely heard what Louis whispered in his ear and it wasn’t until Louis had backed away that Harry was able to process that Louis had told him he smelt so good, he was practically edible. Harry stopped breathing again.

After his birthday came a week of Harry trying to prevent his body from going into shock whenever Louis was around him, Louis had gotten very handsy with Harry, cuddling, poking, tugging his hair (that caused Harry to let out a very embarrassing moan and gave him a hard on……not fair!) and making more explicit innuendos it kind of came to a breaking point. Harry was watching a film with the little ones and Abbie while Louis was in the other room and Eleanor was out with Lou. Harry put the little ones to bed and when he came back down him and Abbie snuggled to watch final destination, after the first 20 minutes or so Louis came in and stood glaring in Harry and his daughter’s direction, Harry immediately felt uneasy so he tried to shuffle out of Abbie’s grip. Louis plopped himself down between Harry and Abbie, he pulled Abbie towards him so her back was propped against his chest and he sat with his back semi turned away from Harry. Harry was feeling very awkward and curled himself into as small a ball as he possible could and pressed back into the corner of the settee to prevent any type of physical contact with Louis. Abbie started to doze and refused to go to bed when Louis suggested it and just cuddled into him more, Harry was about to get up and move to the armchair so they could spread out and have more room when Louis told him to make himself useful and shuffled himself back towards Harry’s chest. Harry froze, not daring to move, Louis either didn’t realise how tense Harry was or didn’t care (most likely the latter) because he just grabbed Harry’s arm and wrapped it around himself settling it on his abdomen, Harry’s fingers barely skimming the top of Louis’ tight, oh so tight skinny jeans. Harry slowly started to relax and after a while found his hand combing through Louis’ hair and Louis snuggling further into him, resting his own hand over Harry’s. Harry started to nod off and when he woke up again the film had finished and it appeared Louis was asleep against his chest, both the thought and image of that gave Harry butterflies and he took a chance pressing his lips gently against Louis’ soft hair, he repeated this a few times, getting brave enough to softly kiss Louis’ temple. Then Louis moved and Harry just about had a heart attack thinking he’d been caught acting like a complete and utter pervy creep. Harry stayed as still as he could, closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, he felt Louis tilt his face up towards him and then he felt lips on his own, Harry’s heart almost dropped out of his arse at this point and he didn’t dare move, he didn’t want this moment to end. The lips against his became more and more insistent until Harry couldn’t resist the temptation any longer and he hesitantly started kissing back. Harry hadn’t really had a proper kiss before, he’s experimented when he was younger, that’s how he knew he was gay but he’d never kissed another male before, he’d never even had a boyfriend (did he mention Gemma was very scary) so he was more than terrified he was going to mess this up when he felt Louis’ tongue swipe against his lip and oh, oh…..right they’re really doing this then. Harry tentatively separated his lips and gasped when Louis thrust his tongue into his mouth, they kissed until Harry couldn’t breathe and he pulled back but Louis barely gave him time to catch his breath before he was back in Harry’s mouth, licking every inch of him, tongues stroking against each other, there was no fight for dominance, Louis could take whatever he wanted from Harry, he would give himself willingly. Louis tugged on Harry’s hair while deepening the kiss and Harry let out a filthy moan into Louis’ waiting mouth. Both of them were panting and couldn’t get enough of each other’s taste, the kissing continued with neither of them saying anything, words were unnecessary. Harry awoke with a start to see Freddie stood in front of him looking confused, Harry looked down and saw he and Louis had fallen asleep spooning each other, Louis’ face buried deeply in Harry’s curls, nose and lips pressed against his neck, small wet puffs of air against his skin. Louis started to stir and jerked away from Harry, barely looking at him when he got up to go and sit in the armchair, keeping his eyes down and telling Freddie they fell asleep watching the film. Freddie seemed fine with that explanation and Danny and Lux shuffled their way into the room, immediately crawling into Harry’s lap and planting kisses all over his face making him giggle, he dared to look up at Louis while kissing Lux who was still in his lap all over her face, Louis had a blank expression on his face before he closed his eyes and seemingly went back to sleep. Harry missed the longing looks he sent his way while he was snuggling and playing with the little ones. 

The day continued and when Harry felt brave enough he cornered Louis and asked if he remembered anything about the evening before, Louis laughed and said not a thing and asked how Harry’s neck was since it hurt from sleeping in a funny position and Eleanor had given him a heat pack to press against it most of the day, Harry was torn between believing he had dreamt the whole thing and being devastated that it was a one off, now he'd had a taste of Louis he wanted more. When it came time for Abbie to go back to her mums Louis asked Harry if he was coming along for the ride to take her home, Harry would never refuse extra time with Louis especially if it meant he would get all Louis’ attention on the drive home so he climbed into the back of Louis’ new car, a soft top cabriolet, sex on wheels in Harry’s opinion, when Louis first arrived in it with the top down, aviators on and his soft hair in a kind of quiff Harry practically came in his boxers. Harry climbed into the front after Abbie had got out and he sang along to the westlife cd as they drove, Louis went past Eleanor’s turn off and continued down the road, Harry turned to look at him confused, louis pulled the car over, undid his seat belt and turned towards Harry. He looked him straight in the eye and told him he remembered everything from last night before pulling Harry towards him and pressing their lips together once again, the kiss quickly turned heated. Louis pulled away first telling Harry they needed to go back to Eleanor’s and that this needed to stay between them, Harry was too blissed out to notice much of what he said since Louis had called him his baby, he wondered if that made it ok to call Louis his daddy, that…..that was something he could definitely get behind, mmmmm daddy yeah definitely up for that. Harry couldn’t wait for this to progress.


	2. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter 2, not sure if im putting too much detail or not enough?

The following week Harry was at his mum’s, she lived about half an hour away from his dad’s house so he didn’t get to see Louis. He thought about him a lot, probably more than was healthy, who was he kidding it was definitely more than was healthy. Harry decided not to mention the newest developments in his relationship with Louis to Zayn, he didn’t think he would understand, Harry still didn’t quite understand and he was part of it. So during his time at his mum’s Harry hung out with his friends, their friendship group consisted of Harry and Zayn, Zayn’s girlfriend Perrie, Kendall and Danielle. Harry and his friends weren’t in the popular crowd at school but they weren’t unknown either, they mainly stayed together, sharing classes and after being put in the same form in year 7. Harry, Zayn and Kendall had gone all through primary school together and met the other two once they started at secondary school.

Harry was meant to be studying for his GCSE’s since he was in his last year of school but he didn’t do revision and he did his coursework the evening before it was due in, he worked better under pressure and he was just well…lazy this allowed him to spend more time with his friends after school, weekends were reserved for babysitting and seeing his babies. Since the divorce Harry’s mum Anne had to work more hours so she could afford to pay the bills by herself so Harry didn’t really see her all that much, they left each other notes and his dinner money was always on the table in a morning. As soon as he got home from school he would get changed (if he’d worn uniform that day) and wait for Zayn to arrive before they went out to round up the girls and walked around the streets.

On the Friday, 5 days post Louis, not that Harry was counting or anything, that would be ridiculous, Harry and his friends were walking down the pavement alongside the dual carriageway at the entrance to Sainsbury’s because Perrie wanted to get a drink and they’d just been at the park. When there was a loud car honking noise as they were passing the pedestrian crossing. They all looked around and Harry immediately recognised the car pipping at them, it was Louis. The car pulled over a bit further around in the lay-by next to the shop and Harry walked over, his friends following and standing close behind him as he bent down to the passenger side window where he was immediately greeted by Abbie flinging herself at him through the partially open window. Harry hugged her back before looking over at Louis. Zayn told Harry they were going into the shop and to meet them there when he was done and Louis asked if he wanted a lift round to the entrance, using Abbie missing him as an excuse for him to get in the car. Once Harry was in the car he could see Louis’ eyes constantly flicking in his direction through the interior mirror, Harry was feeling particularly cheeky and blew Louis a kiss when he saw him look again, Louis’ reflection stuck his tongue out at him causing Harry to choke on his own spit. When they pulled up at the entrance to the store Harry got ready to exit the car, Louis looked like he wanted him to stay and kept opening and closing his mouth as if he had something to say, Harry maintained eye contact with him through the mirror and their stare was getting intense before Abbie interrupted them, whining at Harry because she would miss him if he left. Harry gave her another hug telling her he would be at Eleanor’s first thing in the morning and was babysitting for the kids while she and Lou went out again, Abbie cheered telling him that her dad was also going out with them so she could help Harry babysit, since she wasn’t a child like the other 3 children. Abbie also mentioned that her and her dad would be sleeping over at Eleanor’s as well. This caused Harry’s stomach to ache and heart to hurt because that meant Louis would be sleeping in Eleanor’s bed, with Eleanor, touching each other, possibly wearing no clothes, yeah Harry suddenly felt sick. It probably showed on his face since Louis was giving him a very concerned look but Harry tried to avoid his eyes, Harry mumbled something about his friends waiting for him and that he should go and moved away from the car. As Harry stepped back something collided with his back, he suddenly had a Zayn attached to him kissing his cheeks and clinging to him like a Koala bear, Harry broke out into a massive grin, dimples and all, chancing a glance back to the car he could see Louis was still looking at him, his eyes flicking between Harry’s eyes and where he had Zayn attached to him. Feeling daring, jealous and pissed off Harry winked at Louis and then turned his head to plant a big sloppy kiss on Zayn’s cheek causing Zayn to laugh hysterically before licking Harry's cheek and nose. He missed Louis driving away being distracted with his friend’s antics.

The next morning Harry was up and packed ready to walk to his dad’s by 8.30, he dropped his bag in his bedroom and said hi to his sister before crossing the road and heading to Eleanor’s figuring that’s where the little ones would be. The front door was locked when he got there so he softly knocked, just loud enough for Freddie, Lux or Danny to hear him. Freddie came and unlatched the door and Harry had barely entered the house when Lux and Danny threw themselves at him, all three children complaining they were hungry. Harry sorted their breakfast out and they all sat down to watch grease (it was their favourite). Eleanor came downstairs around 11am and went and sat in the kitchen to smoke. Lou came over at dinnertime and Harry took the kids to the park for a few hours before Eleanor and Lou started to get ready to go out, Harry also wanted to avoid Louis as long as he possible could. He was still feeling uneasy about Louis sharing Eleanor’s bed after they kissed, he thought maybe now Louis had him he wouldn’t need or want Eleanor anymore so to hear they were still together and would be sleeping together was a huge slap in the face, Harry would have to avoid Louis, easy.

Harry took the children back to Eleanor’s at teatime and they all sat down to eat, Harry hadn’t seen Louis yet and was feeling quite relieved when the front door opened and Abbie came hurling through it landing on Harry’s lap and hugging him tightly. Lux threw her a dirty look, she didn’t particularly like Abbie, she seemed to think Abbie was trying to steal Harry from her and Abbie kept reminding Lux that she was a big girl and was proper friends with Harry not just a little girl who he ‘looked after.’ Harry made sure to reassure Lux as much as he could that she would always be his favourite and was his baby girl when they were all watching tv and Abbie had gone to put her bag upstairs in the boys room, Louis walked in while he was cuddling Lux and raised his eyebrows indicating he had heard Harry calling Lux his baby girl. Eleanor and Lou started getting ready to go out, leaving the children, Louis, Tom and Harry downstairs. Harry put Grease on again so he and the little ones could sing and recite the lines along with the film Louis wondered in and out of the room smiling fondly at Harry every time he saw him dance or heard him singing (Harry was always Sandy, Riz and the other girls). The adults left around 7pm and Harry put the smaller children to bed at 8.30 leaving himself and Abbie watching tv. Eleanor came home at midnight but Louis wasn’t with her, she said him and Tom had met up with their friends and he’d come back later. Eleanor said she was leaving the door unlocked so Louis could get in and they all went to bed, Harry and Abbie going to the boy’s room. Harry was jerked back to consciousness by someone touching his face and tugging on his hair, he rubbed his eyes groggily and once he focused he saw Louis stood next to the top bunk where he was top and tailed with Freddie. Louis put a finger over Harry’s lips before leaning forward and pressing his lips against them, Harry sighed contentedly and Louis whispered for him to follow. Harry crept out of bed and quietly followed Louis downstairs, as soon as they were in the front room Louis pulled Harry into his arms and pressed his lips against Harry’s almost bruising the younger boy. Harry moaned when he felt Louis’ tongue enter his mouth and his knees buckled when Louis sucked on his tongue. Louis smirked and moved his hands down to Harry’s arse, gripping it tightly and using it to manoeuvre Harry so he was as close as he could be, not an inch of space between them. Harry immediately felt his cock filling up and getting hard against Louis, he tried to shift position in embarrassment but Louis wouldn’t allow it. Louis slipped his thigh between Harry’s legs and when Harry felt the delicious friction against his hard on he bit Louis’ bottom lip and rutted slowly against him. He gasped when he felt the effect he was having on Louis, He couldn’t believe that he could make him hard. They stood in the room licking into each other’s mouths, nipping at lips and sucking tongues, Harry still rubbing against Louis who had a hard grip on Harry’s arse cheeks. Louis started to kiss down Harry’s jaw and neck when they heard the door at the bottom of the stairs creak open, they both jumped apart straightening themselves up as Eleanor entered the room, she looked confused and half asleep which is probably the only reason she didn’t notice the swollen lips, panting or fucked out looks either male was displaying. She asked Louis what was going on and why Harry was awake, Louis told her the door was locked and Harry heard him knocking and came to let him in. Eleanor insisted the door wasn’t locked and that she had left it undone herself and Louis muttered it may have been stuck because he couldn’t get in before suggesting they all go to bed. Harry led the way, almost in a trance at the best and almost worst feeling he had ever experienced. He had been terrified that Eleanor had caught them and he would get sent away and not be allowed to see Louis anymore. Harry trudged to the boys room and climbed back into his bed while he heard Eleanor and Louis laughing and chatting amongst themselves, Harry felt that sicky feeling again, he wanted to cry but then Louis came in the room saying he was checking on Abbie and pressed his lips to Harry’s in a sweet and gentle kiss, he stroked his finger gently down his cheek and across his lip and whispered ‘sweet dreams princess, you’ll always be my baby girl’ Harry had no control over the grin that broke out on his face but didn’t have time to respond before Louis mouth brushed against his lips a final time and left the room. Harry stared up at the ceiling in the dark with butterflies fluttering around his stomach and a warm feeling in his heart, Louis called him princess and baby girl and came back to him, knowing the risk with Eleanor being in the house. At that moment Harry resented the fact Eleanor had interrupted them, which should’ve been his first clue that he was in over his head. Harry fell asleep with his finger on his lip where Louis had bitten him particularly hard, dreams of blue eyes and sweet kisses flying through his unconscious mind.


	3. Going for a drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time attempting any kind of smut also not sure if im keeping to the storyline or keep going off on a tangent or changing perspective/tense

Now that Eleanor and Lou were in relationships, (well more Eleanor since Lou used to go out while she was married) they stopped going out as much and started having couple evenings at Eleanor’s while Harry sat in the front room entertaining the children. Harry would go straight to Eleanor’s after school, sometimes he would change out of his uniform and others he would go as he was, Harry was never sure whether louis would find it cute that he was in his school uniform (although he was more hopeful towards sexy) or if it would remind him that Harry was 16 so he decided to switch it up, plus Harry was positive he looked damn sexy in his white shirt, tie and blazer not to mention his tight skinny jeans (if the school asked they were trousers) that made his legs and arse look amazing if he does say so himself. 

Harry didn’t get any proper alone time with Louis during the month after he pulled him out of bed to kiss other than the weekly drives to take Abbie back to her mums and this only gave them a few minutes to pull over and have a quick kissing session before Eleanor would wonder what was taking them so long. He did notice that Louis would send him winks or casually brush up against him as he passed every chance he got and Louis always made an effort to include Harry in conversations, he seemed to value Harry’s opinion which left Harry swooning because Louis acted as if they were on the same level, sometimes Harry felt as if Eleanor and Lou thought of him as a child still and that annoyed him because he was far from a child, he was 16 now and had kissed a grown man. Louis always asked Harry what he’d been doing at school and how his studying and revision was going, sometimes Harry would embellish a little so he didn’t come across as boring or childish, he didn’t think Louis would find some of his school antics as amusing as Harry himself did. 

Harry was still pretty unsure of himself around Louis being as inexperienced as he was and he definitely wasn’t confident enough to make any moves so he just went with anything Louis did, grateful for any bit of attention lavished on him. The others started joking about Harry having a man crush on Louis because he was so smitten with him and hung on his every word, he was torn between feeling offended that they thought him having a crush on Louis was ridiculous (cute they called it, yeah Harry was definitely offended) and relieved that they had no idea what had actually been happening between him and Louis. Louis told him he needed to tone down the heart eyes and lovesick expressions when they were on one of the drives back from Abbie’s mums, Harry glared at Louis, he resented that implication….he didn’t have a love sick expression. They sat in silence following Louis’ request, Harry pouting, Louis repeatedly sighing and no pulling over for kissing. Once the car had parked outside Eleanor’s Harry stomped out of the car and stormed into the house closing the door behind him and ignoring Louis for the rest of the evening. 

Harry would like to say this was the only time he reacted childishly towards Louis but unfortunately it wasn’t, he yearned for Louis’ attention and wasn’t below resorting to childish means to get it. One particular Saturday he received a text from Zayn off of his cousin’s phone declaring how much he loved Harry (Harry had agreed to go on the residential school trip so Zayn wouldn’t be alone) while he was replying that he loved him too and that he owed him Abbie saw the text and started squealing and singing about how Harry had a girlfriend, Louis had just entered the room and raised his eyebrows at Harry, his lips tightening into a pinched expression. Harry couldn’t tell anyone what possessed him to speak the next words out of his mouth but instead of telling them it was just Zayn he let them believe it was a boy from school who kept asking him out. Abbie was very interested in boys going out with boys and asked all kinds of questions about Harry’s ‘friend.’ Before he could really get a grasp on the situation Harry found himself describing dates they had been on, giving a description of the boy he was apparently now seeing and Abbie was swooning about first kisses and true love as if they lived in a Disney plot. Harry dared to look at Louis while he was talking and was shamelessly pleased to see the pure jealousy flashing across his face, Louis stormed out of the room once Abbie mentioned true love and kissing muttering under his breath. Harry knew that once Louis got him alone he would be facing an inquisition over his lies, he just hoped he remembered what he had already said. Sure enough the next day Harry wasn’t even given the option about going along for the ride to take Abbie home, Louis practically dragged him off of the settee by his arm, calling to Eleanor in the kitchen that he needed to take a detour on the way back to pick something up from his mum’s, Louis had been living there since splitting from Abbie’s mum. Louis led the way to his car still tugging Harry by the arm, Harry scowled at him through the interior mirror once he was harshly shoved into the backseat of the car, Abbie always sat in the front with Harry climbing over the centre console to the front seat once she had exited the car. The atmosphere in the car was tense after Abbie left the car, Harry hesitated before shuffling his way into the front seat. Louis stared straight ahead as he drove in silence, Harry twiddled his fingers in his lap nervously it was starting to dawn on him that he may have just given Louis an iron clad reason to stop whatever it was between them. Harry kept glancing over at Louis but his eyes never strayed from the road, he could feel the panic rising and his leg started to shake, Louis must have noticed because he moved his left hand from the wheel and gently gripped Harry’s thigh, giving it a squeeze before moving to the gear stick to change gear. Just that small touch and acknowledgement from Louis had calmed Harry down, he was still nervous but felt much more at ease now he knew Louis was still willing to touch him.

Louis drove the car into what looked like a disused car park or large lay by and parked up unfastening his seatbelt and turning his body to face Harry. Harry gulped and followed Louis’ example, his nerves back in overdrive. Louis seemed to take pity on Harry’s trembling form because he reached for Harry’s hand and intertwined their fingers using his thumb to stroke the soft skin between Harry’s thumb and finger. Louis stared at him intensely and after a few minutes he spoke,  
‘Is he your boyfriend Harry?’   
‘No, m’single’ Harry rushed to answer.  
‘Do you let him touch you Harry?’ Louis asked gruffly as if it was difficult for him to speak the words out loud.  
‘n-no, um, I ah, I don’t let anyone touch me’ Harry stuttered ‘no one, ‘cept you and I touch myself’  
Louis groaned pressing the edge of his palm into his crotch. ‘fuuuck’  
‘Are you a virgin Harry?’ Louis asked  
‘No’ mumbled Harry, surprised with the ease the lie came out. He didn’t want Louis to know he was a virgin, messing around with a teenager was one thing but popping their cherry was totally different and he had a feeling Louis wouldn’t be as willing if he knew.  
‘Good’ Louis breathed.  
Harry flicked his tongue out and licked his lips, he noticed Louis’ eyes tracking every movement although he still looked pissed at Harry. Harry held his bottom lip with his teeth making it appear much more plump and rosy, louis gulped.  
‘Come here baby’ Louis spoke so softly Harry could barely hear him but Louis repeated his request after Harry tilted his head curiously. Hearing Louis refer to him as baby made Harry squirm in his seat, happy knowing Louis wasn’t annoyed or angry with him anymore. Louis pulled Harry’s arm and yanked him forward so he was straddling his lap in the driver’s seat, the steering wheel pressed into his back but Harry was as far from caring as he could possibly be. Louis smashed their lips together, thrusting his tongue into Harry’s welcoming mouth. Harry couldn’t help the loud moan that followed or the ones after that when Louis’ hand slipped down to press onto the bulge in Harry’s jeans. The pressure Louis applied to Harry’s hard aching cock was the best feeling Harry had ever experienced and he was fairly sure he was very close to passing out from the pleasure running through his body. Louis started to rub Harry through his jeans and the friction was delicious. Harry was moaning and making little ‘ah’ sounds trying to arch himself into Louis’ grip better.  
‘Fuck princess, you sound so fucking good’ Louis panted between kisses, before sucking hard on Harry’s tongue. Harry felt Louis’ hard on below him and started rocking down onto it almost as a reflex causing Louis to jolt ‘fuck, fuck, fuck baby’ he exclaimed. Louis stopped pressing against Harry and moved his hand away, Harry whined and tried to chase the feeling. His heart stopped and his breath hitched when he felt Louis dainty fingers skim below the waistband of his jeans settling snuggly inside his boxers gripping Harrys cock in his cold hand and squeezing it, swiping his thumb over Harry’s leaking slit. Harry bucked up and rocked down even harder ‘more daddy, fuck I need more’ Harry practically sobbed.   
‘ok baby, daddy’s got you’ Louis rasped swiftly moving his hand up and down Harry’s length, ‘princess kiss me’ he spoke insistently and Harry rushed to obey, pushing his tongue into Louis mouth and licking every bit of it he could reach.   
‘Oh shit baby, can’t wait to get my mouth on you’ Louis said and as if he had pulled a switch or pressed a button Harry felt the most intense pleasure, his vision went white and fuzzy and he had no concept of where he was just that he needed to keep the feeling. Louis stroked Harry through his orgasm while Harry rocked down onto Louis crotch hard. Louis came with a shout after Harry bit into his shoulder, the cum still pulsing out of Harry in the longest orgasm he thinks he’s ever had. Once Harry was able to focus his eyes again and regain his breathing he looked at Louis with a blissed out grin, Louis leant forward and kissed the tip of his nose. Harry almost melted when he felt the tiny soft kiss on his nose and leaned his weight forward snuggling into Louis’ neck and pressing kisses there. 

‘come on princess, we need to get back’ Louis said and Harry moved back into his own seat but not before leaning forwards again and pressing his lips against Louis’ before the kiss could get too heated Louis gently pushed Harry away so he could start the car. Harry sat in a daze with a stupidly large smile on his face all the way back, deciding to go straight home as Eleanor would probably notice there was something wrong when he was unable to stop staring into space with a blissed out look on his face.


	4. Hands free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second attempt at smut, fingers crossed it's ok. I haven't really read through and checked the spellings etc so apologies in advance if something doesn't make sense

It was now May and Harry’s GCSE exams were well underway, so far he was feeling pretty confident in his exam performance and was enjoying his year 11 study leave, which was obviously slang for hanging out with friends . Harry had started applying to colleges deciding that would be a better route for him than 6th form, he had been trying to choose an area to study since he chose which lessons to take for GCSE. He couldn’t decide between business and music, he eventually settled on music, Zayn choosing the same option had absolutely nothing to do with his decision. Harry and Zayn had decided to apply to the same colleges, they opted to stay close to home so they could make the daily commute rather than having to move away and live in college accommodation. This saved them from having to get jobs, or at least well-paying jobs that would support them since Harry had actually applied for a job in a bakery in the town centre. He had received a letter inviting him for an interview so was feeling positive about it, he didn’t want to abandon his babies at the weekend but babysitting didn’t give him a very good income, in fact he rarely got paid at all, Eleanor would often say she hadn’t been to the cash machine or didn’t have change on her, promising to pay him later which never happened and that was when paying him was actually mentioned, most of the time Harry didn’t expect to be paid, Eleanor and Lou provided him with food and took him wherever they went so Harry wasn’t complaining he just wished he had a bit more money so he could buy some new clothes or more credit for his phone. Anne, Harry’s mum said if he got a job she would get him a contract phone and pay for it since he would need to be able to contact his place of employment in an emergency, Harry was beyond pleased at this development because it was such a struggle to not be able to text Louis during the day whenever he wanted without worrying his credit would need topping up again (He couldn’t contact him in the evenings because he might be at Eleanor’s and after the first and consequently last time that had happened Louis had made him swear he wouldn’t do it again.) 

The 3rd weekend in May was when Freddie’s football team planned to hold their trophy ceremony and Harry couldn't wait for it, he had talked his mum into buying him a new outfit since Louis would be there Harry had to look his best, he was counting down the days, 5 more to go. Harry was relieved that the Sunday morning matches had ended because it was cold standing at the edge of the pitch watching the children playing, he would mostly take Lux and Danny to the park while the matches were on if there wasn’t a park he would make them cling to him to keep him warm. On the days where it was particularly cold (or wet) Louis would come and pick them up, on these days he would stare at Harry’s flushed cheeks and pink nose, once he gave Harry his coat to warm him up, Harry inhaled Louis’ scent while snuggling into the too large coat and later when he was in bed at his mum’s got a text message from Louis saying how turned on he was seeing Harry in his coat and that he’d seen Harry sniffing it, telling him he had made sure to spray his after shave on it before going to the football match knowing how much Harry loved his smell. Harry was so frustrated because he was hard reading the text from Louis and was unable to respond since he had used the last of his credit texting Zayn stupid jokes a few hours before. Harry opened the gallery in his phone and went to his secret zipped file where he had saved some pictures of Louis (he’d had to crop Eleanor or Abbie out of some of them, they always got in the way!) and while scrolling down he let his free hand drift down to his erection, he gave an experimental stroke listening carefully for any indication his mum may come upstairs. He gripped himself and increased his pace, thrusting himself into his hand, arching his back and snapping his hips up to get better access, just as he was getting close to orgasm his mum called his name as she ascended the stairs. Harry flung the quilt over himself trying to act like he had just been watching tv as normal, his mum came in his room and looked at him, she seemed to be scrutinising him carefully, she told him he looked flushed and put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. She decided he felt hot and insisted on getting him some paracetamol and a cool flannel to press against his head, Harry decided this was better than the alternative so allowed her to fuss over him, she tucked him into his bed, complete with his cool flannel and stroked his hair gently like she used to when he was younger and she would get him to go to sleep. Harry closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, still craving contact from his mum even though he was 16, had he mentioned he was a cat, cat’s need affection!. While his eyes were closed he heard the distinct shutter sound of a camera phone and when he opened his eyes saw that his mum had taken his photo, he groaned at her and shooed her from his room so he could ‘rest.’ The turned on mood from earlier being long forgotten while his mum had been babying him was gradually returning, his cock was twitching and fattening up again, he was horny all the time and it was driving him crazy.

He pulled his laptop over, deciding maybe he should find some porn to watch and noticed he had a facebook notification, logging in to see what it was, he rarely used his facebook because he got annoyed seeing people moaning all the time or attention seeking and what is with the duck pouting that girls keep doing, that and his phone was pretty basic and he couldn’t get the internet on it (another reason for the new contract phone). He scowled when he saw that his mum had uploaded the photo of him and captioned it ‘when your baby boy is poorly and only mummy snuggles and love make it better’ in the photo Harry had flushed cheeks and a slight sheen to his face which he assumed must’ve been sweat from his previous activities, he was snuggled into the quilt with his eyes closed, the damp flannel on his forehead and his mum’s hand visible in his curls. The photo had already gotten over 100 likes and he didn’t dare look at the comments since he knew his mum was facebook friends with Harry’s actual friends. His laptop dinged with a friend request and his breath hitched when he saw it was from Louis, he hadn’t realised louis had a facebook account, he was always complaining about social media and how it made it easier for people to cheat. Harry almost broke his fingers in the rush to accept the request and before he could even look properly through Louis’ profile he got a message to his inbox, it was Louis telling him that Eleanor had shown him the photo his mum uploaded just before he left to go back home and he was wondering if Harry was feeling ok. Harry replied immediately that he was sorry he didn’t reply to Louis’ text but his credit had run out and reassuring Louis that he was indeed fine and it was actually an embarrassing story. He expected to get a reply from Louis but was disappointed when 40 minutes later there was still only the little time stamp showing that Louis had viewed the message. Harry felt rather rejected when he settled into his bed to watch ‘The Big Bang Theory’, definitely not in the mood to get himself off. Harry jolted, he must’ve fallen asleep, he reached over to his alarm clock focusing enough to realise it was actually his phone the noise was coming from, he answered the phone with bleary eyes and a raspy voice, almost dropping the phone when he heard Louis on the other end. He cleared his throat a few times so his voice wouldn’t sound as rough and gravelly and was greeted with a hi princess. This was the first time Louis had ever rung him and he was slightly overwhelmed, his cock on the other hand had quickly registered who was on the phone and had started fattening up as soon as Louis made a sound. Louis asked if he was really feeling ok because he didn’t like the idea that his baby was ill or feeling rubbish, mentioning that he thought Harry looked absolutely adorable in his mum’s photo. Harry felt the blush rise on his cheeks and quietly thanked Louis before mumbling the full story, his cheeks heating up with every word until he was certain food could be cooked on them. Louis was delighted to hear that he was mid wank when his mum interrupted him, usually Harry loved making Louis laugh but this was one instance when the sound made him so embarrassed he was considering hanging up the phone. Harry finally got sick of Louis laughing at his misfortune and told him if he was quite finished he’d like to get back to his sleep. Louis stopped laughing and said he’d hang up if that’s what Harry wanted but he was quite hoping to help Harry finish what he had started. Harry almost choked on his tongue, nodding his head eagerly, the only intelligible sound coming from his mouth being ‘nnhgh’ (I said intelligible not coherent).  
‘Use your words baby’ Louis said  
‘Don’t want you to go, want that, want you’ Harry managed to get out, his pulse racing.  
‘What are you wearing baby?’ Louis asked  
‘M’naked, sleep naked’ Harry rasped  
‘Jesus fuck, you’re killing me princess’  
Harry heard shuffling on the phone, a few bangs and then some stifled breathing,  
‘Ok baby, are you hard for me’ Louis said suddenly, sounding out of breath.  
‘Always’ Harry replied  
‘Stroke yourself baby’ Harry made a guttural sound as his hand came into contact with his cock. He could hear Louis’ breathing getting harsher, turning into panting as a response to the obscene sounds filtering from Harry’s lips.  
‘oh fuck Louis, it’s so good’  
‘Now close your eyes baby, imagine it’s my hand on you, taking your huge hard, throbbing cock and stroking it up and down, I’m using my thumb to dip into your slit, smearing that tasty pre-come around, you want it faster so I’m speeding up, I’m using my other hand to play with your balls, stroking them and squeezing them in my hand.’  
Harry had lost all coherency just making sounds, moaning and panting while he wanked himself off, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he visualized Louis’ words.  
‘You’re getting loud princess, can you bite your pillow or something for me, can’t have your mum coming in again’  
Harry aimlessly moved his mouth around until he found the edge of the quilt and bit down hard, the material muffling his sounds. He could hear the sound of skin slapping and it took a moment to understand that Louis must’ve been getting himself off at the same time, Harry almost blew his load there and then.  
‘I’m trailing my hand up your abdomen, following the line of your ribs upto your nipples and pinching your sensitive nipple, I’m leaning down to lick and suck the other nipple’  
‘got four’ Harry panted out, quickly biting back onto his quilt as his hand flew up and down his cock with a speed he didn’t know he possessed.  
‘Shit baby’ Louis moaned  
‘I’ll suck all four, then ill lick down your body and take that gorgeous cock into my mouth and suck on it’ Louis’ voice was getting raspier and as soon as he said suck Harry came into his hand, his vision whiting out and his head going blank, he heard Louis lose it almost immediately after he did, with Harry’s name on his lips and an obscene moan that woke Harry’s limp, spent cock up again. Harry had milked himself through his orgasm, before trying desperately to catch his breath, the quilt still in his mouth absolutely sodden by this point. Once Harry’s breathing had returned to normal Louis spoke again.  
Princess, are you alright?’  
‘I’m fucking brilliant’ Harry laughed, he could practically hear the big grin on Louis’ face  
‘I know the feeling, now you need to go and get some sleep baby, big exam tomorrow right?’  
Harry yawned, ‘eurgh my blankets wet and I’m covered in cum, I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard, I swear I saw stars and my head went fuzzy’  
‘Glad I could be of assistance then’ Louis said amused  
‘Haha’ Harry replied sarcastically  
‘Awww I’m joking baby, I mean I’m really glad we did that together, you have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming about doing that with you until I can finally touch you, but I’m serious when I say that was amazing and I can’t wait until I get my hands on you and your lips around my cock’  
‘Loouuis you can’t say things like that, little Harry’s awake again’ Harry whined  
‘Ha, that things never been little H, anyway I need to go clean up and you need to go to sleep’  
‘Ok’ Harry yawned again  
‘Goodnight princess, sweet dreams’  
Harry barely heard him before there were soft snores coming from his mouth and he was fast asleep. Sweet dreams indeed.


	5. Green with envy?

It was the day of Freddie’s football trophy ceremony, the ceremony was at 6pm and Harry was beyond stressed by 3pm, he wasn’t sure he would make it to 6pm without spontaneously combusting or punching a wall. His day had started out like most of his days did when he was at his mum’s house, his alarm went off at 9am though since he didn’t have school, he let the alarm snooze a few times before dragging himself out of bed and down the hall into the bathroom. Harry had a shower and brushed his teeth before he got dressed, his family were used to him walking around naked since he’d been doing since he was a toddler and learnt to take his own clothes off but they were adamant that they did not appreciate seeing his gentleman parts at the dining table, which is rude, his gentleman parts are very attractive and should be available at all times for appreciation, on second thoughts he’d rather not have comments on his cock from his family, particularly his mum, oh god she’d probably post a picture on facebook. 

So Harry’s day had started out fine, his favourite cereal packet had been left open and was stale and slightly soft so he couldn’t have any but he could cope with that. He could also cope with his mum being called into work when she was meant to be his ride to school for his exam, it was fine he could take the bus. Harry searched for his phone for 15minutes eventually having to resort to ringing it from the landline, He followed the buzzing sound around his room until he located his phone down the back of his bed, when he pulled it out he saw that his battery was practically dead and swore under his breath because he would have to leave it on charge and come back for it later, this was the moment his day started going downhill. Harry noticed he didn’t have any text messages, he was hoping for a good luck text from Louis but he hadn’t heard from him as much since they had got off together over the phone. Harry had thought that would be the changing point in their relationship, Louis obviously wanted him and Harry was very willing to be wanted but Harry had texted him a few times getting minimal responses and that was when he actually got a response most of the time his messages went unanswered. Harry had even attempted to ring Louis a few times while he knew he was at work but there was never an answer, just a text later saying he was busy and couldn’t answer, so yeah Harry was feeling slightly ignored, resentful and annoyed towards Louis at the moment. Harry debated sending a good morning text to Louis but decided against it as he was pissed at him for the lack of contact, Louis needed to initiate the contact since he was in the wrong. His phone pinged with a text message and Harry’s heart jumped in hope, he was left feeling desolate when he saw Zayn’s name on the screen. Zayn was asking where he was, he checked the time and cursed himself before running out of the door to try and catch the bus, he had 30 minutes to get to school or he wouldn’t be in time to sit the exam. The bus was 5 minutes late which meant Harry had to run from the bus stop to his school. He arrived with 5 minutes to spare and flung himself through the door leading to the main hall when he noticed it was empty, oh shit the exam was being held in the gym. Harry sprinted around the school grounds and flew into the gym as his classmates were being seated, he bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath, panting loudly like a dog. Harry caught Zayn’s eye as he made his way to his seat and panic surged through him when he saw Zayn’s pencil case, how the hell could he go to an exam without any stationary, he needed his lucky pen. Harry had to borrow a pen from the teacher who was invigilating the exam, the look of disappointment mixed with annoyance aimed at him frustrated Harry even more. After the exam had finished Harry left the gym and tried to find Zayn but he must’ve left before Harry was done, so he made his way out of the building and straight into torrential rain, bloody great his coat was at home. Harry made his way to the bus stop getting absolutely soaked in the downpour, the windows on the bus were all open and an old lady shouted at him when he tried to close them because she was having a hot flush and needed them all open. Harry grit his teeth and closed his eyes huffing to himself, he was beyond glad when the bus arrived at his stop and jumped off the bus. The rain had died down a bit but Harry was already soaked through, his hair looking like rat tails dripping down his face, he was blinking rapidly to stop the water going in his eyes and his feet were wet, stupid converse. Harry let himself in the house and kicking his sopping shoes off, discarding the rest of his wet clothes as he made his way upstairs. He decided to check his phone to see if Zayn had messaged him about the exam (definitely not to see if Louis had bothered to text), his screen was blank so ignoring the dejected feeling he decided to take a nap, hoping it would warm him up, he figured he had a few hours before he had to be ready to go to Eleanor’s. He woke up to the sound of his mum cursing him out for leaving his wet shoes and clothes all over the house and fell out of bed in his haste upon realising the time. He showered as quickly as he could running back to his room to get dressed and sort his hair. He text Eleanor asking if they’d be able to pick him up on the way as he was running late and she replied that they’d get him in 20 minutes. Harry dried himself off quickly and jumped up and down wiggle his jeans up his legs, he had chosen women’s jeans because they fit tighter than the men’s jeans and Harry wanted Louis to drool, now he was regretting that decision because they wouldn’t go up his legs because they weren’t entirely dry. He finally tugged them up almost losing his balance and pulled his white t shirt over his head, this was also a snug fit so it showed off his muscles, during study leave he had started going to the gym with Zayn and his biceps had gotten huge, his abs looked pretty darn edible as well he thought. He had chosen a red plaid shirt to go over the t-shirt and was happy with the finished look, 10 minutes to go. Harry dried his hair with his hair dryer, his curls needed it ok, and couldn’t decide whether to do the quiff thing that all the girls said made him look hot or to use one of his new head scarves, eventually he decided to put a head scarf around his hair like a headband, the tinier curls poking around it. He pulled his new converse on as his phone pinged announcing his ride was here, shoved his phone and wallet in his pockets and left the house.

Harry tried to catch Louis’ eye as he got in the car but Louis kept his head facing forward and his eyes didn’t stray from the road. Eleanor asked how he’d been since she saw him last and he told her about his crap day before remembering that he hadn’t told everyone about his new job. Eleanor congratulated him telling him she expects free baked goods now, after making sure he was still available for babysitting of course, Louis kept silent whenever the conversation involved Harry, only speaking to Eleanor or Abbie and pursing his lips if Harry attempted to join the conversation. Harry was getting more annoyed by the second. Harry’s phone pinged as they entered the venue where the ceremony was being held, he had a text from Zayn asking what he was doing because he was bored, Harry responded that he was at the trophy ceremony and Eleanor reading over his shoulder told Harry to invite him since they had a spare ticket, having left Danny with his grandparents for the evening with a sick bug. Zayn jumped at the opportunity saying he’d just get changed and his mum would drop him off. Louis was glaring at both Harry and Eleanor throughout their exchange as if they had kicked his puppy. Harry told Zayn to let him know when he was outside and he would go and meet him so he could get in. 

Once inside the venue Eleanor led them to their table, Still pissed off at Louis’ behaviour Harry tried to avoid sitting near him, this backfired once he realised he was now directly opposite Louis instead. Harry slumped in his seat drumming his fingers on the table, Louis still avoiding eye contact and looking in any direction but Harry’s. Abbie went to sit in the seat next to Harry’s but Eleanor stopped her saying that seat was needed for Zayn, Harry could tell how excited Eleanor was to meet Zayn, she had heard loads about him since she’d met Harry, especially Harry’s crushing on Zayn phase, but she had never met him. Abbie pouted trying to make Lux move from her seat at the other side of Harry, Abbie spitefully told her that Zayn would want to meet Harry’s friends not the babies he looked after but was soon scowling down at her feet when Lux smugly told her that she had already met Zayn lots of times. Louis had gone to the bar and came back with drinks for himself, Abbie and Eleanor ignoring the fact Harry was even with them, Eleanor scolded him for it and as Harry reassured her it was fine his phone pinged and he rushed to go and meet Zayn. He didn’t see Louis’ eyes following him to the entrance.

Harry greeted Zayn with a hug and told him he was glad he was here since Louis was acting like a dick, Zayn wasn’t aware of the new dynamic in Harry and Louis’ relationship but he knew that Harry had a huge crush and that Louis flirted with him a lot. Being the good friend he is Zayn suggested they make Louis jealous so he stops ignoring Harry, Harry wasn’t all that keen on the idea but he went along with it purely out of spite. Zayn wondered if him or Harry would get served alcohol at the bar and Harry assured him that if they didn’t then Eleanor would get it for them instead, they needn’t have worried though since the bar maid seemed flustered from the highly attractive teens in front of her and served them without any id. The boys weaved their way through the crowds of families towards their table, Zayn following behind Harry, once there Harry introduced Zayn to everyone, Eleanor looked positively gleeful when she saw him, whispering to Harry how hot he was. Abbie attempted to speak to Zayn but Lux came running up shouting Zaynie and he caught her in his arms and spun her around calling her his favourite girl, then he smirked mischievously before turning to Harry and saying that Lux would always be his favourite girl but Harry would always be his curly baby, reiterating his point by carding his fingers through Harry’s curls, Zayn spoke loudly so Louis was sure to hear him and judging by the scowl on his face he had succeeded. Harry sat down in his seat, taking a sip of his drink before setting it down on the table and Louis immediately scoffed asking if Harry was pretending to drink alcohol, Zayn wrapped his arms around Harry and took great pleasure in telling Louis how Harry only had to unleash his dimples to get served, adding that it wasn’t the first time Harry had gotten drinks just from his looks. Harry laughed while Zayn pressed kisses all over his face. He noticed Louis’ knuckles were white with the grip they had on the edge of the table and felt rather smug at getting a reaction from him at last. Harry dared to look at Louis who was glaring right at him, Eleanor started a conversation with Zayn who pulled Harry onto his lap and hooked his chin onto Harry’s shoulder. There was a sudden bang and Louis stormed off after slamming his pint glass down onto the table. Harry almost got up to follow him but decided not to and instead leaned back into Zayn. 

After the trophy ceremony there was a disco, Harry had kept his eyes averted from Louis’ after he returned from his strop because he kept glaring daggers at him and he was starting to regret going along with Zayn’s plan. He didn’t have much time to think about it because once the disco started Zayn and Lux pulled Harry onto the dance floor. Harry jumped and danced around to the different songs playing as he got drunker, after dancing for 2 hours Zayn told him he had to go and made a big deal of giving him a huge sloppy kiss as he left, whispering that Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Harry was severely inebriated after another 30 minutes and staggered back over to the table to curl up in his seat, he rested his head on the table in front of him sighing as he started to drift off to the feeling of someone playing with his hair. He was nudged awake and Eleanor told him that Louis was going to take him back and get him in bed, the alcohol in his system not allowing him to react to her words. He was pulled upwards gently before feeling the touch he had been craving for a week as Louis wrapped his arm around his waist and led him to the car. Once Harry was put in the car and buckled in he curled up as much as he could so he could go back to sleep, in his drunken state he vaguely recalled he was angry with Louis although he didn’t know why, so stubbornly he pretended to be asleep. Louis didn’t fall for it though and started talking to him on the drive, he told Harry he didn’t like Zayn and thought he was a bit of a show off, saying Harry could do much better, he then went on to say he didn’t like the thought of someone else touching Harry let alone seeing it happen In front of him, Harry couldn’t help the scoffing sound he made but still refused to acknowledge Louis, he was very hurt and drunk. Harry stayed quiet until Louis said he missed Harry and asked iof he could just have a cuddle. Harry couldn’t resist Louis so once the car had stopped Harry threw himself into Louis’ arms and nuzzled into his neck. Louis’ arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s torso before, he tilted Harry’s face up using his chin. He pressed his lips against Harry’s softly in the gentlest and sweetest kiss they had ever had. Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach come alive and looked into Louis’ eyes, he asked why Louis had been distant with him, Louis said he didn’t have time to tell him but he was sorry and he wouldn’t do it again, he kissed him a few more times then insisted vehemently that Harry was not Zayn’s baby, only his, kissing all over his face and neck as if trying to erase Zayn from him. Harry was feeling pretty cocky with the amount of alcohol flowing through his veins that he got a little daring and pressed his hand down onto louis’ hard crotch, slipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth and then opening the car door and swiftly exiting before Louis knew what was happening. Harry turned to the car licked his lips in an obscene manner and called out that he’d see Louis soon, blowing him a kiss he turned his back on the car totally missing the gobsmacked expression Louis was wearing. With the information Louis had just let slip Harry had a feeling the scales were now tipped in his favour and he couldn’t wait to take advantage.


	6. close call

Harry was regretting drinking so much at the trophy ceremony when his alarm went off at 3.30am the next morning to get him up for work at the bakery, he considered calling in sick but couldn’t bring himself to let Barbara down so he dragged himself up, took some paracetamol for his hangover and got ready. Because of the time there were no buses running and Harry had to ride his bike to work, although it was slightly chilly, it was dry so Harry put his coat on and pressed his earphones into his ears and set off. He arrived on time, greeted Barbara and set to work. Harry’s shift finished at 11 am, he was immersed in his work, decorating gingerbread men and Niall had to tell him it was time for him to leave. Niall was the other teen that worked at the bakery, his shift usually started as Harry’s ended so they didn’t really get much time to interact but they had worked together for Harry’s second shift and clicked straight away. Niall was Irish and always smiling, he went to a different school to Harry but had applied to the same college, both boys being delighted to find they were enrolled on the same course. Niall was on study leave as well and they had made plans to meet up during the week to hang out, Harry was really looking to seeing his new friend outside work.

Harry left work, remembering to take a bag of gingerbread men and buns for the little ones, gently securing them in his backpack before setting off on his bike back to his dads. He dropped his bag off and had a quick shower, grabbed the baked treats and headed across the road to Eleanor’s. Louis’ car was parked outside with the roof down and Tom’s car was parked behind it, Harry was looking forward to seeing Louis especially after the previous night’s display of jealousy. Harry opened the door and walked in, he had stopped knocking on the door the week after he met Eleanor, you’re family now H, family don’t knock she had told him. Upon entering the house Harry was greeted by a sulky Lux sitting in the hall outside the front room, when she saw Harry she jumped up and flung herself at him, promptly bursting into tears. Harry called a greeting to the adults who were most likely in the kitchen like usual and walked into the front room carrying Lux. He saw Abbie sitting in the middle of the settee, Freddie on one side of her and Danny clutched tightly to her side, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else, Harry noticed the glare Abbie was aiming at Lux’s back as he carried her to the armchair. Once Harry had sat down he stroked Lux’s hair soothingly and whispered in her ear so none of the others could hear him. He asked what was wrong and between sniffles, sobs and hiccups she told him that she had been sitting with Danny and Abbie came and pushed her off him then said she had to get out because she wasn’t wanted, saying even her mum didn’t want her that’s why she had come with Tom. Harry whispered that she would always be his favourite and snuggled her tightly to him, he called the miserable looking Danny over to him and Abbie reluctantly loosened her grip so he could get up. Abbie tried to get Harry’s attention but he was really angry at her for how she kept treating Lux so he ignored her, she eventually got up and stomped out of the room returning a few moments later followed by Louis. Harry glanced up as he entered the room and gave him a wink. Louis asked Lux if she would let Abbie say hi to Harry as well telling her that she was acting a little selfish covering him the way she was. Harry saw her bottom lip start to quiver and wrapped his arms tighter around her saying loudly that he’d missed his favourite girl and needed loads more cuddles from her causing Abbie to scowl, Louis suggested Harry move to the settee so they could all sit with him and then left the room to answer Tom who had shouted him. Harry didn’t have time to move though because Eleanor came in and told them they were all going on a drive to the park. Abbie cheered and ran into her dad, she came back pulling him by the arm and telling Harry that Louis said he could go in the car with them. Harry told her that he’d already promised Lux he would travel with her, he felt very smug at Abbie’s forlorn expression. Louis gave him a strange look, probably because Harry never refused an opportunity to be near him, let alone in his convertible, Harry just grinned, dimpling broadly and carried Lux to Tom’s car, leaving both Louis and Abbie staring after him. 

Just as they got to the car Harry’s phone pinged with a text and after securing Lux in her booster seat he pulled it out expecting it to be from Louis. He was ecstatic when he saw it was from his mum telling him that his new phone had arrived. Harry was thrilled when Tom agreed to take a detour so he could pick it up. In the last few weeks Harry had gotten quite friendly with Tom, they had a quite a lot in common and whenever he got the chance Harry would talk to him about his tattoo’s and music. Tom was a tattoo artist and he had offered to give Harry one although at 16 he technically needed his parent’s permission, Harry was thrilled and had already asked Zayn to design him a few, go big or go home and all that. The conversation in the car was comfortable and Lux had fallen asleep a few minutes into the drive, Tom confided in him that she hadn’t been sleeping very well because she was worried about Abbie, she had even had nightmares where Abbie took Harry from her. Harry was distraught at the thought and vowed to himself to make sure Lux wasn’t pushed out anymore. Tom thanked him for what he had done for Lux back at Eleanor’s and said he could see how much Harry loved her. 

They arrived at the park after the others due to stopping to get Harry’s phone and then pulling up for 10 minutes while he set it up, he immediately took a selfie getting himself, Tom and the sleeping Lux in the background and posted it on Instagram, he loved having the internet on his phone. As they exited the car they saw Eleanor and Louis having what looked like a disagreement then Louis walked off yelling for Abbie to follow, Eleanor called after him telling him that he was an immature dick. Harry was itching to go and see if Louis was alright but Eleanor turned towards them and proceeded to tell them that Louis was pissed off because they were gallivanting around god knows where and didn’t care that everyone else was waiting for them. Tom called him a prick and said he’d get over it and led them all over to the playground area. Harry took another selfie and uploaded it captioning it ‘#newphonestagram’ he saw Eleanor had bought a picnic blanket and decided to lie down and sunbathe, taking his t-shirt off and settling himself on his back. Harry assumed he fell asleep since the next thing he knew Louis was back, He laid with his eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep, he could feel the heat of Louis’ body close to him and realised that he was softly stroking Harry’s side with his pinky finger. Harry rolled over slightly so his body encroached on Louis’ personal space, inhaling his scent as much as he could. He was about to sit up when he heard his new phone beep with a text message, strangely there was no vibration and he couldn’t feel it in his pocket anymore. Harry sat up in a panic (which was entirely unnecessary because he had heard his phone so it was obviously somewhere around him) Louis laughed at him and that’s when he noticed his phone in Louis’ hand. Harry reached for it and Louis moved his hand away asking who the hell is Neil and why he was sending Harry kisses. Harry started to answer that he doesn’t know anyone called Neil when he caught the name on the screen and laughed, amused he told Louis that it was Niall from the bakery. This didn’t seem to appease Louis in the slightest, only irritated him more. Harry told Louis Niall was straight and had a girlfriend called Demi, he secretly really enjoyed jealous Louis though. Harry grinned up at Louis, licked his lips with a mischievous glint in his eye and whispered something to Eleanor who had just leaned over into their space from the picnic bench a bit further down. She smiled and walked off with her purse while Harry winked at Louis. Eleanor returned with fruit pastille ice lollies and handed one to Harry before heading over to the play equipment to give them out. Harry looked Louis straight in the eye as he deep throated the phallic shaped ice lolly and maintained the eye contact the whole time, Louis whined and slapped his hand over his mouth, making sure to keep his legs closed. Harry let out little slurps and obscene noises and as he sucked the last bit off the stick Louis got up and practically sprinted to the toilets, Harry was immensely pleased with himself, although he wished he could follow Louis and help him out, with his mouth.

They left the park a while later because Tom had to collect Lou from work before the adults got ready to go out for the night, Harry rode with Tom again on the drive back. He was surprised to see Abbie wasn’t there when they got back to Eleanor’s, Louis said her grandparent’s hadn’t seen her in a while so she was staying with them for the night. Harry settled down with the little ones and Louis came in the room before they left giving Harry a twirl and asking what he thought, Harry tugged his arm and pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear, he licked Louis’ earlobe, hummed an ‘mmmmm so tasty’ and then gently nibbled on it causing Louis to pull away quickly, adjusting himself In his jeans. After the adults had gone Harry out the children to bed and sat to watch tv and text Niall and Zayn, he had created a whatsapp group and they were all sending each other photos and gifs, he was glad they seemed to get along so well. At 9pm there was a knock on the front door, Harry got up to answer it and saw Louis standing on the other side, he quickly let him in, confused as to why he had returned after only an hour and a half. Harry held the door open after Louis entered expecting the others to follow him in but Louis told him he was alone. Harry closed the door and followed Louis into the front room, barely making it through the door before he was pushed roughly against the wall with Louis’ tongue swirling around inside his mouth, they kissed for what seemed like ages until Harry couldn’t breathe any longer and pulled away to catch his breath. He asked Louis why he was back and almost swooned when Louis told him he missed him and needed to kiss him so when Tom went to the toilet Louis left the club and got a taxi home, they moved into the centre of the room and explored each other’s mouths again, Harry’s hands moved down to grab at Louis bum, kneading his cheeks with his large hands, Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth and started rubbing himself against Harry, they both stood in the middle of Eleanor’s front room rutting against each other, panting, licking and sucking until there was another knock this time on the room window. They jumped apart, Harry’s heart almost beating out his chest in fear of being caught and hesitantly stepped over to the window, Harry moved the curtain and saw could just make out Tom. Louis swore under his breath as Harry rushed to open the front door. Tom asked if he’d seen Louis because he had disappeared and he’d searched everywhere before assuming he must’ve come back. He followed Harry into the front room where Louis was sat, with the obvious evidence of his previous actions clearly displayed across his face in the form of swollen lips, flushed cheeks and glazed eyes with dilated pupils. Harry imagined his own appearance wasn’t much better and gulped. He had an inkling that their silhouettes were clearly visible through the curtains because of the lights and the odd looks that Tom was giving each of them added to his suspicions. Tom asked Louis if they were going to go and make a cup of tea then and Louis quickly followed him from the room, Harry sighed and flopped down on the settee. Louis returned within seconds asking Harry loudly if he also wanted a drink, pressing rushed kissed to his lips and the tip of his nose, Harry giggled and answered back yes please, Louis headed back to the kitchen, returning almost immediately saying he forgot to ask about milk and sugar, making sure to push his tongue in between Harry’s lips before winking and leaving again. The next time Louis came back he was carrying 2 cups of tea and Tom was with him, they both sat down on the sofa either side of Harry who had settled in the centre seat to make sure he got to at least sit next to Louis. They started watching tv and after about 20 minutes Tom suggested that Harry should probably got to bed since he needed to be up early and he’d just be bored and anyway the girls would be back soon, horny and drunk. Harry winced and headed upstairs without looking back, he hated to think about anything sexual happening between Louis and Eleanor, most of the time he blocked it out, some might call it blissful ignorance but Harry called it self-preservation, he knew if he heard louis and Eleanor doing anything more than kissing (and that had made him throw up in his mouth) his heart would actually break. Harry climbed into the top bunk, careful not to wake up Freddie and snuggled down, tucking the corner of the quilt under his chin into his normal sleeping position. He was overly aware that his crush on Louis had quickly moved from crush, to infatuation, to Love and sometimes he thought maybe Louis loved him back but then others he thought he was just something to pass the time with, a story for Louis to tell his friends, him shacking up with a hot, fit 16 year old, surely his friends would all be jealous. Harry tried to will back the tears determined he wouldn’t cry over Louis agreeing with Tom, he was hoping that Louis would’ve said it was fine for him to stay downstairs or that nothing would happen with Eleanor but deep in his heart (and the rational area of his brain) he knew that Eleanor was Louis’ girlfriend and would always come before Harry. The bedroom door quietly opened and Louis appeared next to the bed, he stroked Harry’s hair and kissed his curls before pressing lots of kisses to his lips and face, cupping his cheeks gently and stroking the remnants of tears from under his eyes with his thumbs, he whispered to Harry softly telling him not to cry and not to worry, calling him princess and baby girl, Harry was so relieved that Louis had come to check on him and give him attention that he didn’t really take in any of what he said just nuzzled against Louis’ hand and cheek. Louis tucked him in like his mum does before telling him he needed to go because he’d told Tom he needed to take a piss so he could sneak up to his baby. Harry puckered his lips for one last kiss and sighed to himself as Louis left the room, making sure to flush the toilet to disguise where he had actually been. Harry wondered if it would’ve been easier if they got caught so then they wouldn’t need to hide and he fell asleep dreaming of a world where him and Louis lived happily together, adopting babies and being a very much in love married couple.


	7. we push and pull like a magnet do......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lines in italics (took me ages to figure out why italics kept disappearing whenever i copied the text into the chapter box from my word) are text messages

Harry loved his new phone, the camera was brilliant and he took every opportunity to take photos and selfies. When he met up with Niall they spent a few hours playing football, Harry took photos and video clips, he even took a picture of a shirtless Niall and uploaded it to Instagram captioning it #swoonstagram. After football Harry and Niall met up with Zayn and headed to Niall’s house to play on his PlayStation, Harry photographed them playing Gears of War. Niall suggested they went to a bar that evening, both the other boys agreed and went their separate ways after planning to meet up back at Niall’s later to pre-game and get ready. All three boys knew they wouldn’t have any problems getting into a bar or getting served, Zayn insisted it was the curls that did it, Niall disagreed instead saying it was the dimples, Harry just laughed. 

When he arrived back at Niall’s he saw bottles of Vodka, Jack Daniels, lemonade and coke amongst a pile of crisps and dips. Niall poured him a drink, (JD and coke) and he sat on Niall’s bed while he went in the shower. Zayn arrived just as Niall emerged from the shower and Harry jumped up saying it was his turn next. Harry exited the shower wearing just a small white towel around his waist to the sound of a camera shutter and realised Niall had taken a photo of him, Niall laughed and told him he’d uploaded it so the world could see the sexiness that is Harry Styles. Harry snatched his phone and went on Instagram intending to delete the photo, the amount of likes and comments he had already received changed his mind, he considered sending the photo to Louis but figured he’d probably be with Eleanor. Harry got dressed in his best going out clothes, a tight black v neck and tight skinny jeans and quaffed his hair, Zayn whistled at him and when they were ready they took a group selfie and Harry captioned it ‘on it with my booooooys’ his phone pinged with a text and he was delighted to see Louis’ had text him. The initial joy he had felt at seeing the text faded as he read Louis’ words, 

_Can you at least keep it in your bloody pants for one night jesus! ___

____

Harry was half annoyed and half confused and decided to be the bigger man in his response

__

_I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I miss you loooooads, can I send you drunk texts or do I have to give Z or Ni my phone so I can’t send anything? Mwaaaaaah xx ___

____

__

__

He was a little nervous waiting for Louis to respond but breathed a sigh of relief once he did, followed by a shit eating grin.

__

__

__

_Sorry baby, just a little jealous that’s all, that towel shot about killed me, had to tell El I wasn’t feeling well and go back home! So yeah I expect lots of drunken texts princess, let me know if you need a ride home later baby xx ___

_____ _

__

_____ _

Harry was thrilled to know that his semi naked photo had made Louis abandon his plans with Eleanor, this was gunna be a good night.  
Harry’s night got progressively worse as it went on, it appeared that while drunken Harry in the company of Louis was able to keep quiet about their relationship, drunken Harry without Louis’ company was quite willing to talk about Louis and all the things they had been doing. At first Zayn and Niall didn’t believe him, so he thrust his phone at them so they could read his text messages from Louis. Harry thought his friends would be happy for him but even in Harry’s very drunk state he was able to tell they weren’t, they seemed to be pretty against it in fact. Zayn kept telling Harry that what they were doing is wrong and that they were crappy people for doing that to Eleanor. Niall interjected saying that if Louis genuinely wanted to be with Harry he wouldn’t still be in a relationship with Eleanor. Both agreed that the secret part was the worst because while Harry got to occasionally have a part of Louis, Eleanor also occasionally (albeit more than Harry) got to have a part of Louis whereas Louis got to have both Harry and Eleanor, Niall said it was called having his cake and eating it too. Harry couldn’t understand why you wouldn’t eat the cake you had it, Niall exasperatedly told him that’s not what he meant. Harry was feeling very attacked and confused and started to cry. Zayn and Niall ushered him from the bar and tried to calm him down, realising that their reactions may not have been wise in the face of a drunk teen experiencing his first love. Harry was getting more and more worked up and at a loss of what to do Zayn dragged Harry through the town centre to a benched area. Niall decided to try a different tactic, suggesting maybe Harry could ask Louis what they were, get a dtr as it were, Zayn looked over at Niall from where he was sat with Harry curled up on his lap sobbing with a raised eyebrow, Niall explained that dtr meant define the relationship. Harry’s sobs turned into sniffles and both boys hearts broke when they saw the pitiful face of their friend, both boys agreed that Harry’s pretty face should never be sad. Harry sadly asked his friends if they really thought Louis was just using him. Zayn was the first to respond, telling Harry that it looked that way because of Eleanor but he was sure that Louis cared about him, he was reluctant to believe him and sniffled quietly, Niall said it didn’t matter what anyone else thought as long as Harry was happy and that he and Zayn would support Harry as long as he was happy but the second that changed they would be out for blood. Harry was enveloped in a group hug by his friends as his phone started to ring, he pulled it from his pocket and saw it was Louis, Harry bit his lip nervously as if he thought the boys may take it from him or comment negatively, Niall laughed and told him to answer it and not take too long. Harry shot him a small smile and answered his phone.

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘Hey baby, I’m still waiting for all these drunken texts you promised me’ was the first thing he heard. Harry just let out a small sob.

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘Baby are you crying? What’s wrong baby, talk to me’ Louis pleaded, Harry heard the concern in Louis’ voice and burst into tears. Huge sobs wracking his body and causing him to tremble. Zayn stepped in and gently took the phone from his grip and pushed him towards Niall who immediately wrapped his arms around him.

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘Hey Louis, it’s Zayn, erm……uh Harry got pretty drunk and er told me and Niall a few things about the two of you, we were also drunk and may have reacted badly and now we can’t get him to stop crying’

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘Where are you Zayn’ Louis bit out

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘We took him to the benches in front of Macdonald’s to try and calm him down’ 

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘Right I’m on my way, stay there and don’t fuck this up anymore, tell him I’ll be there soon’ Louis hung up, Zayn turned back towards Niall and Harry, Niall had Harry on his lap and was rubbing his back with one hand and stroking his curls with the other hand, Zayn stepped closed to hear what Niall was quietly telling Harry. Harry’s head snapped up as he heard Zayn coming closer and Zayn’s heart shattered again at seeing the usual sparkly green eyes of his best friend all red and bloodshot, Harry looked thoroughly miserable, his face was blotchy and puffy and there was snot all over and a patch on Niall’s shirt, Niall said he was saving it for a snack later and the corners of Harry’s lips turned upwards. Zayn told Harry that Louis was on his way, this had the opposite reaction to the one he was expecting as Harry got even more distraught, sobbing loudly and saying that Louis was coming to break things off with him because he was such a child and wasn’t fun anymore. Zayn sternly told Harry that he and Niall had been wrong because the Louis he spoke to on the phone clearly cared about Harry. Harry’s eyes lit up slightly in hope as he asked if Zayn was sure. Zayn assured him that he was indeed positive and that they were just surprised and shouldn’t have acted the way they did. Niall piped up that he wasn’t surprised he was jealous, he wanted a relationship with someone cooler and older. Harry gave a small laugh and said he’d see if Louis had any friends that would be interested in a pasty arsed Irish man. Zayn burst out laughing as Niall spluttered indignantly.

_____ _

__

_____ _

Louis arrived a few minutes later to see Zayn burst out laughing and Niall looking very offended but he couldn’t draw his eyes away from his boy once he’d got a look at him. Even clearly distressed Harry was still the most beautiful thing Louis had ever laid eyes on. He cleared his throat and approached slowly, not sure whether he was going to be attacked by Harry’s friends. The teens all looked up and Harry’s audible whimper echoed in the otherwise quiet courtyard. Louis stepped forward but was halted by Niall gently passing Harry to Zayn and approaching Louis. Louis braced himself but was surprised when Niall tugged him away from the boys and stared him down with a ferocious glare. Louis gulped and tried to take a step back but Niall gripped his arm tighter. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘Look mate I don’t know you, but I know H and he’s like my best mate, it’s been like 2 weeks and he’s already my best mate. I know how special he is and you better bloody know it as well’ the Irishman told Louis

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘I do know, I’ve known it since the second I saw him, I tried to stay away but I couldn’t, it was impossible. Harry’s like a magnet and I’m the rusty old metal that keeps clinging onto him.’ Louis spoke dejectedly, expecting the worst from his talk with Niall,

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘Obviously me and Zayn have some concerns, mainly Eleanor and you still being together but we can see that you care for Harry, you being here proves it so like I told him while he’s happy we will support him but the second that changes you better pray to whatever deity it is that you believe in that there’s a hole deep enough for you to hide in because I will hunt you down and destroy you and I’m Irish so that makes me bat shit crazy on a good day.’

_____ _

__

_____ _

Louis nodded his head telling Niall he understood and wouldn’t hurt his boy. Niall beamed when Louis referred to Harry as his boy and pulled him back towards the benches. Harry flung himself at Louis as he saw them walking back, sobbing into his shoulder as Louis held him tightly. Louis sat down pulling Harry onto his lap and rocking him as if he were a baby, shushing him gently and whispering words of reassurance and encouragement. Harry relaxed into Louis’ body as his friends watched on the relief that Louis wasn’t leaving him evident on his face. Louis tipped Harry’s face up with a finger under his chin and looked into his baby’s tear filled eyes, He told Harry that he cared about him so so much and how he was special and precious and deserved to always be happy. Zayn and Niall added their agreement as well both hugging Harry and Louis. Louis sat with Harry for 15 minutes until he’d calmed down and was able to speak coherently. Harry was incredibly embarrassed for his behaviour, knowing the amount of alcohol he had consumed was largely to blame he mumbled he was never drinking again startling a laugh out of the other three. Zayn looked at Harry cradled securely in Louis’ arms and smiled telling his best friend that they looked cute together, he then reassured Louis that their secret was safe with him and Niall and that whatever Niall had said to him before he should consider that again with Zayn but tenfold. Louis gulped and nodded at Zayn to signify he understood before asking if they boys wanted a lift home. Before anyone could answer Harry had pressed his lips to Louis’ in a sweet gentle kiss settling with his forehead resting against Louis’. Niall interrupted the sweet moment to take Louis up on his offer and the boys followed Louis (who had a Harry snugly tucked into his side as they walked) to his car. Zayn and Niall got in the back worrying about how they were going to separate Harry from Louis once they got to Niall’s. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

Niall directed Louis to his house, the car remained silent and nobody mentioned Harry’s hand being placed on Louis thigh as he drove. Louis pulled over just up from Niall’s and both Niall and Zayn scrambled out of the car not wishing to witness Harry and Louis saying goodbye. As soon as the car was empty Harry climbed over to straddle Louis, pressing their foreheads together again. Harry looked at Louis who was staring intently at him and Harry was unable to refrain from crashing their lips together. They pulled away from each other to catch their breath and Louis told Harry he wasn’t angry at him for telling his friends about them, in fact it made it easier for them to see each other now, being able to use the other boys as buffers. Harry kissed down Louis’ jaw as he spoke, nibbling gently on his ear lobe and down his neck. Harry really wanted to leave his mark but couldn’t because Eleanor would know that she didn’t do it. Louis gave him more kisses then told him he should probably go because his friends were waiting. Harry shuffled his way out of the car, being careful not to kick Louis as he climbed off of his lap and gave Louis one last kiss, making sure to slide his tongue against Louis’ before pulling away and closing the door behind him. Louis blew him a kiss and started to pull away as Harry stood watching in the middle of the pavement. He felt hands being pressed onto his shoulders and lips on either side of his face. Niall told them to take a seat when they entered his bedroom and both the other boys sat facing him.

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘So……anybody got any ideas for operation get Louis to ditch the bitch and make H a permanently happy smiley boy’ Niall asked rubbing his hands together as if he was a movie villain.

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘Oh my god Niall’ cackled Zayn 

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘I don’t think Louis will leave Eleanor though’ Harry said sadly

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘Trust me H, Louis is much more into you than he is her, we just need to find out why he’s keeping her around and then decide what we’re gunna do about it’ zayn replied.

_____ _

__

_____ _

Niall nodded his head and said ‘we can invite him somewhere and question him and Harry can try and see if he can get anything from him, by anything I don’t mean sex and by anything I don’t mean sexual acts either’

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘Heeeeey’ muttered Harry as Zayn laughed at him.

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘So it’s decided then, we’re gunna get Harry his man and then we can work on getting Harry’s man to set us up with his really hot friends’ Niall said.

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘Z already has a girlfriend Ni’ Harry told his friend.

_____ _

__

_____ _

‘It can’t hurt to have options, right now bedtime ladies, goodnight’ Niall spoke determinedly, the other boys said goodnight and settled into their makeshift beds on Niall’s floor. Harry saw his phone light up and smiled at Louis’ name on the screen

_____ _

__

_____ _

_Goodnight baby, miss you loads already, tell Zayn and Niall it was good to meet them and I hope we can do it again properly. Sweet dreams princess xxxxxxxxx ___

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_Night Loubear, sweet dreams to you too, miss you so much it hurts mwaaaaaaaaaaah xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Harry would blame his mushiness on the alcohol still in his system if anyone asked. Harry went to sleep thinking of the next time he would get to see Louis and the taste of his lips, he was very thankful that his friends agreed to support his relationship with Louis and was even happier that they wanted to help him get Louis to himself.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _


	8. interruptions

Harry had been expecting Louis to go off the radar after the unbelievably embarrassing state he had gotten himself into when he went out with Zayn and Niall, not that he actually remembered most of it, no that delightful pleasure was shared between his best friends the next day during a period of time where his head hurt that much he could imagine what Harry Potter felt when Voldemort was close to him. His friends reassured him that everything would be fine but Harry wouldn’t breathe easy until he heard from Louis. He considered messaging him to apologise but then decided that he would wait for Louis to message him so that if he needed to (if Louis started ignoring him again) he could feign ignorance about the whole debacle. He was on edge for most of the afternoon, his heart lurching every time his phone made a noise, his boys tried to take his mind off it and they decided to jam around a bit with Niall’s music equipment. 

When Harry checked his phone later he saw he had a text from Louis and almost didn’t dare read it, the panic must’ve been evident on his face because Zayn took his phone from him and scanned over the text , he smirked at Harry and handed the phone back,

‘You’ll want to see that princess’ he told Harry still smirking.

Harry snatched his phone back and read the text from Louis, incapable of stopping the massive face-splitting grin from spreading across his face.

_Hi baby, hope your beautiful curly head isn’t hurting too badly today, just wanted to send you a message to tell you how much I miss your face and your smell and your curls and your lips and your eyes and well everything about you and I can’t wait to see you this weekend. I need kisses from my princess!! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

____

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, god I miss you so much! I can’t wait to see you either, I’m working Saturday morning but will be coming straight to Eleanor’s after. My friend’s love you btw and want me to invite you out with us next time cept I think that’s just to look after me, im not feeling too bad now but I’m pretty sure there was a horcrux inside me this morning (p.s if you don’t get the reference we can never speak again) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

______ _ _

His phone pinged straight away as if Louis had been waiting for him to reply, he burst out laughing when he read Louis’ reply, immediately covering his mouth with his hand to hide it.

______ _ _

_Don’t worry baby I know a basilisk that would happily share it’s venom with you to get rid of that horcrux!!!! Xxxx ___

________ _ _ _ _

_Omg you just made me honk! Like out loud honk, Ni and Z are staring at me because I just honked wtf!!! And I would love to meet your basilisk, can’t wait actually, prepare to have him sucked dry of that venom! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_That is definitely something I can get behind or on! Gotta go now baby, just got to El’s. Miss you loads and I’ll talk to you tomorrow oh and it’s a date with Ni and Z. xx ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Both Niall and Zayn were staring at Harry like he had suddenly sprouted another head, most likely in response to the loud ‘eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek’ sound he was making as he kicked his legs up and down like a child from where he was laid across Niall’s bed. Zayn snatched Harry’s phone and then dropped it screaming ‘my eyes, my eyes’ Niall picked the phone up and burst out laughing calling Harry a kinky fucker and telling him he’ll never be able to watch Harry potter in the same way again, Harry just smirked at his friends.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After Harry’s drunken and upset rambling the other night Niall was determined to get Harry his man, operation ditch the bitch (ODtB) (Harry would like it known that he vehemently objected to the name as Eleanor is in fact very important to him, not as important as Louis though, he’s 16 and in love for the first time and unfortunately for Eleanor his emotions and hormones are leading him.) Niall, Zayn and Harry came up with different plans to show Louis that Harry was better than Eleanor. These mainly consisted of small things like listening to him, being interested and showing Louis how great they could be together, the ultimate plan was for Harry to seduce Louis to the point where he couldn’t imagine anyone else in his bed or his body than Harry. Niall told him to send Louis dick pics on the nights he wasn’t with Eleanor, this wasn’t a problem for Harry especially since the last 3 had resulted in mind-blowing orgasms from the steamy phone sex he and Louis had. On each occasion Louis had rang him as soon as he had opened the picture Harry had sent, Harry had even received photos back from Louis of his hard cock, his abdomen covered in cum and a short video of Louis scooping his own cum up and feeding it to himself (Harry almost bit the end of his tongue off when he watched that and even though he had just spurted an inhuman amount of cum up his torso from the phone call his cock couldn’t handle seeing the video and he came untouched without any warning as soon as Louis’ cum covered fingers entered his mouth accompanied by a filthy moan.) Saying Louis was taking good care of Harry’s orgasm needs was a very accurate statement and he loved every second of it, he just really really _really _wanted to touch Louis or for Louis to touch him, lick him, suck him, feel him and mostly to make love to him. Although Harry was a teenage boy he didn’t like the terms ‘fuck’ or ‘shag’ in relation to sex, Harry was a romantic at heart and believed that sex should be an experience shared with someone he loved, Niall had fallen off the bed laughing when he heard this but when he saw how embarrassed Harry was he said it was sweet and that Louis or anyone for that matter would be lucky to have Harry.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

On Saturday after his shift he left the bakery with a bunch of seduction techniques (courtesy of Niall) on a ratty piece of paper clutched in his fist and very red cheeks (Barbara had wished him luck getting his man and used operation ditch the bitch’s name, to say Harry was mortified was an understatement). He got on his bike and rode to Eleanor’s, he planned to put phase one of ODtB into action by taking a shower at Eleanor’s and walking around where Louis could see him in a towel since this had been quite an effective tactic before with the after the shower photo. Harry had made sure to get flour and other bakery related substances on himself. Niall particularly enjoyed helping and dropped a handful of flour on Harry’s head and then tussled his hair to get it right in there, Harry doubted one wash would get rid of it. As Harry entered Eleanor’s she was in the hallway, she took one look at him and pointed behind her to the door that led to the stairs and said ‘shower.’ Harry headed upstairs and turned the shower on before stripping his clothes off, he wasn’t sure where in the house Louis was and decided to go downstairs in his boxers and ask if he could use Louis’ hair products, he turned to leave the bathroom and Louis was stood leaning against the doorway his eyes roamed Harry’s body before settling on his face. Harry stood silently in the centre of the room while Louis eyed his body hungrily, Louis pushed his body off of the doorjamb and moved to step towards Harry as Eleanor shouted up the stairs. Louis startled and quickly left the room, not giving a second look to Harry who still stood in the middle of the room. Harry got in the shower and spent a good amount of time trying to get flour out of his hair and the other crevices it had managed to get into, (Niall’s a bloody menace!) he washed his body thoroughly moaning a little as he slipped 2 soapy fingers into his arse to clean it out properly, usually he would spend longer cleaning himself out, teasing himself with the touch and adding more fingers (once he even managed a fist but the resulting orgasm as he imagined Louis fisting him hard and fast had caused him to blackout and he slipped and hit his head on the wall, his mum had bought a mat for the shower and wrote on facebook that her baby had fallen and banged his head in the shower, Harry was beyond thankful that his fist had come out of his hole as he fell and that his mum didn’t notice his hole pulsing and fluttering as it clenched around air afterwards when she came running into the bathroom upon hearing him fall) but even though he had got himself off in Eleanor’s house so many times he had lost count he wanted to save his orgasm for when Louis was there to assist. He imagined Louis soaping his fingers up and slipping one between his cheeks and pressing it into his hole and then realised what he was doing and hastily pulled his fingers out of himself. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped the tiny white towel around his waist as the door opened and Louis snuck in. Louis’ eyes roamed Harry’s body again, Harry saw his chance and seized it, he bit his lip and dropped his towel, Louis made a choking sound and was in Harry’s personal space before Harry could even blink. Louis pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth before sucking on the tip of Harry’s tongue hard. Louis’s mouth being on Harry’s muffled any moaning but as he moved down Harry’s jaw he had to forcefully shove his fingers into Harry’s mouth to keep him quiet. Louis gripped Harry’s cock as Harry sucked his fingers dribbling saliva all over Louis’ hand and down his own chin. Louis started to move his hand swiftly up and down Harry’s shaft, looking puzzled when Harry dragged himself out of Louis’ grip.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Too quick, want to do it properly, want uh need you properly’ Harry managed to pant out in a semi-dazed state. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Ok princess, I’m gunna fucking wreck you baby, tonight get you and Abbie in bed and I’ll ditch Tom again and come back for you, you won’t even be able to fucking walk tomorrow I’m gunna fuck you so hard.' Louis rasped, his pupils were dilated and his cock was tenting in his jeans but he was nothing compared to the fucked out look Harry was already sporting. Harry could do nothing but moan around the fingers still fucking in and out of his mouth as he sucked harder in response to Louis’ words. Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and wiped them on the discarded towel, he gently stroked down Harry’s cheek and pressed gentle kissed across his face leaving a little nibble on the tip of his nose. Harry let out a small whine as Louis stepped away from him and edged towards the door, but, relaxed at Louis’ ‘later baby I promise, I’ve got you.’

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry was glad he had taken his joggers to Eleanor’s because his cock was still hard from his encounter with Louis in the bathroom and no amount of willing it down was having any effect, the joggers did a good job of hiding his erection especially since Harry was free balling having wanted to give Louis better access when the time came. He could tell Louis had noticed that Harry was going commando when he sat down opposite him and the outline of his balls was clearly visible, he heard Louis’ breath hitch when he stood up with his balls jiggling against the soft material and when he sat on the arm of the settee next to Louis with his legs apart the material of his joggers stretched out over his balls and hard cock, making them even more pronounced, he noticed Louis’ eyes focused on the area as he licked his lips.’

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eleanor, Louis, Tom and Lou left at 7pm in a taxi, Louis had told Harry to make sure Abbie was asleep before 9pm so at 8.30 he and Abbie went up to bed, Harry feigning a headache. Harry must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake and he opened his eyes to be met with crystal blue, he grinned and greeted Louis in his morning voice. Louis had mentioned that Harry’s sleepy/morning voice turned him on so much he almost came in his pants the last time he had woken him up. Louis gently tugged Harry out of bed and into Eleanor’s bedroom before pushing him against the door and assaulting his mouth with his tongue. Their moans were stifled with the other’s mouth but the panting couldn’t be helped as they pulled apart to catch their breaths. Louis had his hand in Harry’s joggers immediately calling him ‘a fucking tease’ between kisses, tugging them down as Harry pulled his t shirt over his head. He pressed his other hand to the top of Harry’s head and applied pressure pushing him to his knees in front of him. Louis unfastened his jeans, pushing them down and sat on the bed as Harry knelt in front of him. Harry stared up at Louis with wide eyes and Louis stared back. Harry licked his lips and then leant forward to nuzzle Louis’ cock through his tight boxer shorts, he pressed open mouthed kisses against Louis through the fabric causing Louis to moan quietly. Harry pulled Louis' boxers down as much as he could and Louis got them the rest of the way down. Harry moaned at the sight of Louis' hard cock then reached forward, securing his hand around the base as he pressed tiny kisses all over it, he inhaled deeply wanting to make sure he memorised everything about this moment. He loved the scent of Louis, he smelled like man and something musky and Louis, he could also vaguely make out the slight smell of ammonia as if Louis recently went to the toilet and wrinkled his nose. Harry looked back up at Louis before giving the tip of his cock a kitten lick, just that small contact made Louis’ eyes roll back in his head and spurred Harry on. He took the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth and sucked, making sure to press his tongue against the prominent vein on the underside, he tried to keep the pressure from his tongue against the vein as he sucked Louis up and down. He took Louis all the way down so his nose was pressed against Louis’ pubic hairs, swirled his tongue around the tip, pressing it into the slit before returning it to the vein as he came back up. Louis’ hands were gripping and tugging at Harry’s curls, he had saliva dripping down his chin and smeared all over his face as he made eye contact with Louis again. Louis moved one hand down to Harry’s cheek and moaned out loud as he felt himself moving in Harry’s mouth, Harry took Louis hand and moved it to his throat, pressing down as he took Louis deep again and Louis swore even louder as Harry moaned around his cock. Harry sucked him down again, his curly head bobbing like a pro before they both froze at the sound of the kids bedroom door opening. Louis rushed to press against the door stopping whoever it was from opening it. There was an attempt to push the door open before they heard a knock.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Dad’ Abbie said from the other side of the door, ‘I feel sick’ 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Louis had managed stepped out of his clothes as he moved in front of the door and upon hearing Abbie he motioned for Harry to move so he wasn’t visible through the door. Louis opened the door naked from the waist down and took Abbie to the bathroom which was opposite Eleanor’s bedroom, he sat her in front of the toilet rubbing her back before leaving her to get some clothes on, he wrapped his arms around Harry as he came back into the room and kissed him deeply, Harry knew without words that Louis was apologising for the interruption. He whispered to Harry telling him to sneak downstairs when he went back into the bathroom and pretend he had been watching tv because Louis had woken him up knocking to be let in. Harry crept downstairs like he’d been told, putting the tv on and changing the channel to something he would watch, he settled on ‘Mock the Week’ and then walked to the stairs asking if everything was ok as he made his way up. Harry said he had heard noises and Louis told him that Abbie said she wasn’t feeling very well. Abbie said she wasn’t going to be sick anymore and cuddled upto Louis, shooting a possessive look in Harry’s direction. Abbie clung to Louis and said she didn’t want to go back to bed and so Louis suggested she go downstairs and they watch tv for a bit. They followed Harry downstairs and Harry offered to get Abbie a drink which made her look at him suspiciously. When Harry returned to the front room Louis was seated in the middle of the settee with Abbie on his left closest to the tv and the quilt from Abbie’s bed over them leaving the other side of Louis or the armchair for Harry. Harry wasn’t sure where to sit since Abbie was in the room and stepped away from the settee, Louis gave him a funny look and indicted the space next to him with a tilt of his head. Harry sat in the space next to Louis and he immediately pulled him closer to his body, using the size of the quilt as an excuse for having him so close, Harry was pressed against Louis partially resting his head against Louis’ chest, he felt Louis’ hand come around him securing him in place, the other hand dipping under the waistband of his joggers. (Harry was overjoyed to feel both of Louis’ arms around him as that meant he didn’t have any on Abbie) Harry bit his cheek when Louis hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking it, Harry shifted so he was almost fully pressed against Louis with his back to Louis chest, one hand on his cock and Louis pushed his other hand into Harry’s mouth to stifle his moans as he wanked him off not even a foot away from where his daughter was sleeping against him. Harry’s body was reacting strongly to Louis’ actions his hips lifting and allowing him to buck in and out of Louis fist, he turned his head, Louis made eye contact with him and told him that he had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful than Harry looked right now, Harry was desperate to kiss Louis and sobbed around the fingers fucking deeply into his throat torn between wanting Louis to keep finger fucking deep into his mouth as he came or feeling Louis’ tongue against his. It was a testament to how well Louis was able to read his boy as he removed all but one finger which he kept fucking in and out of Harry’s throat as he pushed his tongue in alongside of it. Harry came immediately as his body was unable to cope with how overwhelmed he was. The come spurted out of him for what felt like hours and he couldn’t see anything but stars as Louis worked him through his orgasm. Harry whimpered against Louis tongue as his cock became too sensitive for Louis’ hand but sucked hard on Louis finger as he tried to remove it from his mouth. It was strange but Harry felt as though that finger was the only thing keeping him tethered to reality and if it was removed he would float away, the finger he was sucking was now for comfort as opposed to an erotic act. Harry noticed that Louis was gently stroking his face and with the fingers Harry wasn’t sucking and petting his hair with the other hand. Louis was looking at him slightly concerned, until he saw Harry’s eyes focusing on his own.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘There’s my baby’ he whispered looking at Harry with so much love and emotion Harry suckled harder on his finger, Harry had moved his hand so it was clutching tightly to Louis hand, making it almost physically impossible for Louis to take his finger from Harry’s mouth. ‘Ok baby, you can have my finger, I’ve got you, I promise you I’m always gunna have you’

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry was starting to fall asleep snuggled against his favourite person in the world, still suckling Louis’ finger like it was a dummy or nipple being used for comfort, Louis definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea of Harry using his finger for comfort, he very much like the idea of Harry falling asleep in his arms suckling on his nipple or cock. Harry’s eyelids fluttered as sleep took him so he missed the immense look of emotion passing over Louis face as he watched his baby sleeping, Harry barely noticed Louis pulling him tighter against him or the soft kisses pressed against his cheek, nose and lips. Louis whispered sweet nothings into Harry’s ear, saying next time they would be alone even if he had to leave Abbie with someone else. Harry smiled and told Louis he loved him, speaking around louis finger so it wasn’t fully coherent before going back to his suckling and using his free hand to intertwine their fingers before falling fully to sleep. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luckily Harry’s grip had loosened after he fell into a deeper sleep and Louis was able to manoeuvre his finger out of Harry’s mouth just in time to pretend to be asleep turning and leaning his body more towards Abbie’s side of the settee as he heard Eleanor getting out of a taxi and walking towards the front door, she smiled at the cute scene in front of her and took a photo on her phone before nudging them all awake so they could head up to bed.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	9. meeting the family

Harry had to be up early the next morning for work, he crept down Eleanor’s stairs and let himself out once he was ready making sure the latch closed behind him and set off for the bakery. Niall was waiting for him when he arrived, he was covering the Sunday morning shift for Megan who had gone on maternity leave. Harry put his apron on and went through to Niall who immediately grilled him about Louis and how the plan was going. Harry grumpily explained about Abbie interrupting them and how she had acted, clinging to Louis and then told Niall about what happened while they were watching tv although he didn’t really go into details figuring Niall would get the gist. Niall left harry horrified when he asked if there was a possibility that Abbie had heard them and that’s why she interrupted and felt sick. Harry hadn’t thought of that and now the idea was in his head he was mortified and also terrified that Louis would end things between them if Abbie had found out what they were doing. Niall tried to reassure Harry and said that surely Abbie would’ve actually been sick if that was the case or would have said something to her dad, refused to be near Harry or been awkward about Harry sitting with them on the settee. That made Harry feel a bit better but he was still worried, if Abbie disliked him or the thought of him with Louis then he would never be in a proper relationship with him, he put the idea out of his mind as much as he could focusing on his work instead. Harry checked his phone on his break and he had a text from Louis, it was only the kissy faced emoji but it made Harry smile. Niall asked what he was doing after work because he wanted to see a film at the cinema, Harry didn’t have any plans, Eleanor had mentioned that Louis wanted to take the children out and Harry knew there wouldn’t be any room for him in the car so he agreed to go with Niall.

After their shift had ended the boys went home to get cleaned up before they met up at the cinema, Harry made sure to document the cinema visit with his phone and uploaded the photos to Instagram. After the film Harry checked his phone and saw Louis had text him saying he was planning to play pool at a pub with his mate after he dropped Abbie off and asked if Harry and Niall wanted to join them. Niall jumped at the chance (as did Zayn when Niall text and invited him along) whereas Harry was more reluctant, he had only met one of Louis’ friends and that was Tom and Harry wasn’t really keen on the idea of having to pretend he’s just a friend to Louis, if that. Niall told him he was being stupid and that Louis wouldn’t have asked them if he didn’t want Harry there. After being nagged by Niall and then by Zayn he eventually text Louis back and said they’d be there.

Niall insisted that they get changed before going to meet Louis, paying particular attention to Harry’s outfit, deciding that Harry needed to look mature in front of Louis’ friend. Once Niall and Zayn, who had arrived shortly after they got to Harry’s, deemed him suitable (‘I’d definitely do ya mate’ Niall had assured him) they got a taxi to the pub.

Harry led the way through the pub to the pool table feeling sick with nerves, He saw Louis taking a shot and paused to watch him bent over. The guy with Louis noticed Harry, Niall and Zayn hovering awkwardly in the entrance to the pool section and nodded his towards them causing Louis to turn his head. Louis’ entire face lit up when he caught sight of Harry and he greeted him enthusiastically waving him over. The wave instead of a hug and kiss indicated that Harry would indeed be Louis’ friend this evening, Harry decided he needed a drink. Louis introduced the boys to his best friend Liam who greeted them cheerfully. Liam resembled a puppy dog in Harry’s opinion and he had to resist the strong urge he felt to stroke the man. Zayn asked Louis what the bar situation was, getting a puzzled look until he asked whether the bar staff would serve minors. Louis laughed and said there was no way the boys would be drinking on his watch. Harry feeling incensed with being treat like a child (although legally he still was for 2 more years) scoffed at Louis. Louis looked at him in amusement and said the bar maid didn’t serve anyone without Id. Zayn smirked and said she obviously hadn’t seen Harry in action then, he told Harry to go and work his magic motioning him towards the bar. Louis stared at Harry as if warning him not to and Harry stared back in defiance. Louis saw that Harry wasn’t going to back down and told him to go ahead if he wanted to embarrass himself but not to expect any sympathy from him when he crashed and burned. Harry winked at him and went to the bar. Louis told the other boys there was absolutely no way Harry would get served, he bet them £5 each that he’d return with soft drinks. Harry returned shortly after with 3 pints and 5 shots on a small tray along with a piece pf paper clearly displaying a phone number and the bar maids name. Zayn laughed at the expression on Louis face as he saw Harry approaching, he clapped Louis on the back saying the curls and dimples never failed and then told him that Harry had been able to flirt his way to being served since he was 12 because he was just too damn cute to resist. Louis’ grip tightened around his pint glass and he glared at Harry as he set the tray onto the little table they’d inhabited next to the pool table. Louis took a shot and downed it and then took another before anyone else had the chance, he glared at Harry as if daring him to object before lifting the shot glass to his lips and downing it. Liam looked between Harry and Louis in confusion while Zayn and Niall looked on in barely disguised amusement. Harry took one of the pints and sipped it slowly, he noticed Louis’ eyes flit to his Adams apple as he swallowed, Liam interrupted the awkward moment telling Louis it was his turn. The boys played pool for a few hours, starting a tournament where they all got to play each other. Harry went steady with his drinks as he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself again, Louis was doing the opposite, as he got drunker he got clingier, which Harry was totally on board with. Drunken Louis was adorable, he had no restrictions which Harry found out as he plonked himself down in his lap after he had taken his shot, refusing to get up again. Louis was also very vocally affectionate when he was drunk, telling the other boys how pretty Harry was, how good he smelt, how he had the cutest dimples and that his curls were seductive. Liam seemed to grow warier as the evening progressed, watching Louis carefully but not daring to intervene as the one time he tried to remove Louis from Harry’s lap he had received a hard kick to the shin and a pinch to the nipple in protest. Louis wrapped Harry’s arms around his waist and rested his head back against Harry’s shoulder. Harry sneakily pressed a kiss into Louis hair and to his neck while Liam was facing the other direction, Louis turned his head and captured Harry’s lips with his own and kissed him gently. Liam let out a strangled noise at this and physically pulled Louis away from Harry, much to the protest of them both. Liam dragged Louis outside and Niall and Zayn both comforted the heartbroken Harry left behind. Minutes later a furious looking Louis stormed back in followed by a sheepish Liam who didn’t make eye contact with any of the boys as he mumbled a sorry, saying he wasn’t aware of the situation. Harry noticed that Liam seemed upset from this revelation and tried to soothe him as Louis settled himself back onto Harry’s lap. Harry told Liam that Niall and Zayn were only aware because they had a reverse of the current situation and he had blurted it out. This pacified Liam a little and he stopped looking at the floor. Louis started to whisper filthy things into Harry’s ear as he nibbled and licked the ear lobe. Harry tried to hold Louis steady but Louis was apparently a horny drunk as well, rocking and grinding himself down into Harry’s crotch. The other boys decided it was time to leave before Louis initiated a full on porn show (he was trying to get his hand in Harry’s jeans, luckily for the others Harry was still sat down and Louis couldn’t manage it), Louis still wouldn’t let go of Harry and Liam had to pry him away to take him home, not before Louis had kissed Harry deeply and left Harry a panting mess in the pub car park.

Harry was on his last few exams the following week and couldn’t wait for them to be over. Every night he went to Eleanor’s, being within touching distance of Louis but not being able to was torture and he was feeling very sorry for himself. When he got to Eleanor’s on the Wednesday he was in a bad mood because he thought he’d messed up his maths exam. Eleanor greeted him at the door saying they’d been waiting for him because they were going to Louis’. Harry asked why and Eleanor told him that Louis’ mum needed to work so he was looking after his sisters for the night and said they were dying to meet Harry because Abbie had talked about him so much. Louis pulled up outside and pipped the horn, Harry carried Danny down to the car with Freddie following, Eleanor leaned over to press a kiss to Louis’ lips and Harry threw up in his mouth, he saw Louis’ eyes flit to his through the interior mirror in concern but Harry looked away trying not to cry as he messaged his group chat with Zayn and Niall informing them of the situation, their advice was to be his charming self and make Louis’ family fall in love with him. 

Harry was still avoiding Louis’ eyes as they arrived at his house and was the first to exit the car, pulling Danny out with him to keep himself distracted. He kept his eyes downcast as Eleanor hung off Louis, Harry thought she was acting pretty desperate then felt angry at himself for insulting her to make himself feel better. Not for the first time Harry told himself he was a crappy fucked up person. Louis led the way down the path to the front door, he tried to lay his hand on the small of Harry’s back but Harry had shrugged him off. They were greeted by 2 toddlers who were screeching ‘ah-choo’ in their direction, once they saw Louis they flung themselves at him and he heaved them both up into his arms. He introduced the toddlers as Ernest and Doris the youngest twins, Doris reached her hands out to Harry who happily took her and settled her in his arms. Louis gave him a fond look but Harry turned away giving the little girl all of his attention. An older girl with pale blonde hair came down round the corner, stopping in front of Harry, she looked him up and down before pulling him by the arm into another room. The girl told him she was Lottie and she was a few years younger than him, she mentioned that Louis never told her that Harry was so bloody fit and heard the strangled noise of protest as the others entered the room behind them.

‘Eyes down Charlotte, it’s never gunna happen’ Louis told her

‘That’s not up to you dickhead’ Lottie grumbled back at him, Harry was frozen between the siblings when 3 more girls entered the room. Louis introduced everyone and Harry cringed when Eleanor simpered that she was Louis’ girlfriend and was so excited to finally meet everyone. 

‘Oh, we didn’t even know you were coming, Lou just said Harry was coming’ Lottie threw in casually. Eleanor’s expression faltered and Harry had to hide his smile in Doris’ hair. 

Louis gave Eleanor an apologetic look and her smile returned, she took Louis’ arm 

‘Well, let’s leave the kids here then and you can show me around, I want to see everything’ she said suggestively pulling Louis towards the doorway. Lottie and the other older girl, Fizzy rolled their eyes. When Louis returned Harry was sat on the floor with the youngest twins on either thigh, the older twins pressed into his sides while he read them stories (He had read the Gruffalo, Stick-man, Gruffalo’s child and was currently on Room on the broom). Lottie and Fizzy were sat behind him on the settee each braiding a side of his hair. Danny and Freddie were watching tv and they were the only ones who looked up at the sound of footsteps. Louis looked at Harry with an odd expression but Harry averted his eyes quickly, he was feeling uncomfortable with Louis and Eleanor being gone for so long even though she was his actual official girlfriend and Harry was his bit on the side, Louis said he was going to take Eleanor, the boys and Harry home asking Lottie to keep an eye on the younger ones for a while. Louis siblings all whined and clung to Harry telling him they didn’t want him to leave, Harry managed to pry them off of him, giving them all hugs and kisses and promised he would come and visit again if he could. Lottie made Louis promise that he would bring Harry again before letting him leave.

After Louis dropped them off harry went home, feeling sad and pathetic for pining over someone else’s boyfriend. He told himself that if Louis wanted him then he would break up with Eleanor and decided that he would distance himself from Louis before his heart was broken beyond repair.

_Hey baby, I’m so sorry, I swear on my daughter’s life that nothing happened I would never do that to you, please don’t be angry or upset with me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

____

Harry read the text from Louis and the tears poured down his face as his phone kept pinging

____

_I think Lottie has a crush on you, I have the same taste in guys as my little sister omg xxxxxxx ___

______ _ _

_Please don ‘t be angry at me baby, I’m so so sorry, it was the only way I could take you to meet my family and I really wanted you to meet them xxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

________ _ _ _ _

_Baby please answer me, I miss you so much, the baby twins cried for 30 minutes when I came back without ‘Hawwy’ I can relate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Ok baby I get it, ill leave you alone for a bit, I know it’s messed up but I need you princess please don’t give up on me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry sobbed after reading Louis’ texts his heart wanting to reply but his head telling him not to, Harry felt like he was torn in 2. He made the decision to call Louis, his call was answered immediately by a frantic sounding Louis, when he realised Harry was crying and was inconsolable he begged Harry to stop crying which made Harry cry harder. Harry managed to get out that he never wanted anything like that to happen again between sobs and felt much better when Louis promised him he would never leave him like that to go off with Eleanor and told him that his siblings all loved Harry better than her. After they hung up Harry felt marginally better and was able to get to sleep with a small smile on his face, a result of his final text from Louis.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Goodnight princess, I hope you have sweet dreams, preferably about me and I’ll see you tomorrow night, I’ll try and get Lou to ask El to go out for a few hours or something so I can spend some time alone with you. I miss you loads baby. ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Miss you too, goodnight I love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. The crazies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, had an assignment due,

Harry didn’t see much of Louis after the incident at his house, mainly due to the extra shifts he had taken on at the bakery after his exams had finished in June, he now worked 11am until 7pm on weekdays and so only really saw him on Saturday afternoons and Harry made sure they were never alone, he still felt awkward and a little upset about what had happened. The other reason Harry didn’t see much of Louis was the Lads holiday that he went on with Niall and Zayn, Harry was surprised that his mum had agreed to let him go to Tenerife for 2 weeks with his friends let alone that she had offered to pay for it as well and before he knew it he was standing in the airport ready to board his flight with his best friends.  
Harry arrived back in the UK the day before the GCSE results were due, he had enjoyed the holiday but was glad to be back, he had really missed everyone particularly Louis. It had been almost 2 months since he had seen Louis for more than 2 hours of course they had still exchanged text messages but it wasn’t the same and Harry really really missed him and really really wanted to kiss him. 

Harry woke up on results day feeling very queasy, before going downstairs he had thrown up 3 times. He had received good luck texts from Louis, Tom, Eleanor Lou and Niall and that made his stomach churn even more. His sister and mum were waiting for him in the kitchen as they were accompanying him to get his results, they stopped talking as he entered the kitchen and if he hadn’t felt as sick as he did he would’ve been suspicious at their behaviour. His mum tried to make him eat some breakfast but the suggestion made him sick again so she left him alone. He got in the car in a kind of trance and Gemma had to fasten his seatbelt because his hands were shaking, once they were on their way she took his hand and squeezed it, telling him not to worry and that she loved him. Harry had the best sister in the world. They arrived at the school way too soon for Harry’s liking and Gemma ushered him over to where Zayn was standing looking effortlessly cool with his parents, Harry knew him too well to believe the façade he was putting on though, Zayn was as nervous as he was. The reception doors opened just as his mum arrived from parking the car and Harry and Zayn entered the building as if they were about to stand in front of a firing squad. Harry handed his envelope to Gemma and closed his eyes while she opened the envelope, she squealed and jumped on him telling him he passed them all and got 6 bloody a’s and the other 4 grades were b’s. Harry was so relieved he could’ve cried, he looked to see Zayn’s reaction and he was cheering from the centre of a Malik sandwich between his parents, looks like they both passed then as did Niall who sent a photo to their group chat of his results along with the caption ‘look out college!!!!’ Gemma and his mum took lots of photos and posted them all on social media saying how proud they were. Harry and Zayn were making plans to celebrate their results later that evening when his mum told them that she had planned a party to celebrate and invited all of their friends. Harry laughed and asked what she would’ve done if they had failed and his mum smirked and said it would’ve been a commiseration instead of celebration. They were told to be at Harry’s house for the BBQ/party at 6pm and Gemma told him that Eleanor, Lou, Tom and Louis would be there as well as all the children, she also said to bring Niall and he could invite people if he wanted to.

Harry, Zayn, Niall and Niall’s friend Ed arrived at Harry’s just after 6pm slightly tipsy from their pre celebration drinks (and Harry’s getting prepared for seeing Louis with an Eleanor attached) They stumbled through the back patio doors giggling, making an entrance in front of the garden full of guests (Harry’s garden was very large). The boys looked around, Harry making eye contact with Louis for the first time since he went on holiday, Louis sent him a small smile and a wink. Harry was about to head over to where Louis was when he saw someone that made him panic.

‘Oh my god, they’ve invited the Loch Tess monster’ he exclaimed in disgust. Zayn cackled in delight, he loved watching Harry fight off this girl’s advances, she was really clingy and was always trying to make people believe there was something going on between them despite him being gay. She had posted photo’s where she was wearing similar clothing to his, trying to make people believe he had given it to her, She clearly lacked the intelligence to realise that his clothes would be too large for her too wear. She would also stalk his social media and post stories and snapchats similar to ones he posted as if they were in sync like when he posted about going to Tenerife she posted a ‘throwback’ of a trip to Spain, although it was pretty obvious from the timing or the fact that she deleted them after someone commented relating them to Harry like she wanted privacy. Yes clearly lacking intelligence since her social media was public. She had even tried to interrogate Zayn to find out where they were going on holiday so she could book the same place. Zayn is a good friend and told her they were going to Ibiza. Harry could never understand what it was about him that attracted the loonies, before loch Tess there was a girl called Taylor that followed him everywhere, she had moved to the UK from the US and latched onto Harry straight away. Eventually she had got the hint when she invited him out repeatedly until just turning up everywhere he went, she once followed him into the zoo when he took Lux. He was invited to her birthday in year 9, she had hired a boat and being the pushover he is Harry couldn’t say no and dragged Zayn with him, unfortunately she tried to kiss him, so much to Zayn’s amusement he dived off the boat and swam back to the dock. That seemed to be the last straw for her because she stopped speaking to him and dedicated a rather nasty but tacky song to him at the school talent show, which backfired when she lost to Katy. Loch Tess came over and dug her talons into his arm making him wince, she tried to force him to sit down but Harry knew that if he did she would try and sit on his lap. She kept doing a manic grin while telling them all about her results that had enabled her to get into the cooking course she had applied for, before turning to Harry and attempting to lean her head on his shoulder and simpering how she would be able to cook for him. Harry scoffed in his tipsy condition and told her if he wanted to eat rabbit food he’d visit a pet shop, Zayn and Niall cracked up and Loch Tess looked at Harry in surprise before deciding that he must have been joking and trying to reattach herself to him again. Harry ducked out from her grip and stumbled before he felt strong arms gripping him, he could tell immediately just from the touch that it was Louis that had got him. Louis was sending a rather cold glare towards Loch Tess and hadn’t made any move to remove his arms from Harry. Loch Tess sent a sickly sweet smile towards Louis and Harry before cooing at Harry as if he was a toddler, she was babbling some crap about how he was such a clumsy baby, Harry scrunched his nose as she called him baby just as Louis glared harder and told her Harry wasn’t her baby. Loch Tess’s creepy grin faltered for a second before she ignored Louis’ very presence turning her body towards Harry and standing so her chest was pushed out in his line of vision. She batted her eyelashes at Harry and drunken Harry is awful telling her she should probably see an optician about that eye twitch, Louis, Zayn and Niall choked trying to hold back their laughter while Harry remained oblivious. Loch Tess stormed off huffing and puffing and Harry started singing ‘Puff the magic dragon’ under his breath. Louis pulled Harry away from his friends telling him to lead the way to his bedroom, Harry eagerly obliged.

Once in Harry’s bedroom Louis kicked the door closed and shoved Harry up against it, pressing their mouths together.

‘I’ve fucking missed you so much’ Louis said between kisses ‘don’t ever leave me for that long again’

‘Never gunna leave you again’ Harry panted back. Back in Louis’ arms Harry felt like he was properly home.

Louis stopped kissing him and they just embraced each other for as long as they could get away with before they figured they should head back to the party. 

‘So who’s the whore?’ Louis asked as they made their way back downstairs.

‘We call her the Loch Tess monster’ Harry told him laughing at Louis’ choice of words.

‘I don’t like her touching you’ Louis said ‘I don’t want her touching you, actually I don’t want anyone touching you’

Harry thought this was a bit hypocritical of him since he was touching Eleanor and vice versa, but wisely (albeit strangely since he was tipsy) chose to keep that thought to himself. ‘I don’t particularly like her touching me either, she has like, claws and she pokes them into my skin and she talks in a funny voice, as if I’m a toddler she needs to soothe. She smells funny as well, like old people and dish cloths’ Harry responded instead.

As they entered the garden Harry scanned around for her, hoping she would’ve gone home. He was going to have words with his mum and sister later about who they invited. As Harry looked around something collided with his back and feminine hands went over his eyes. Harry’s hands went under the legs of the person on his back as he spun around. He managed to twist them around and ended up with a Kendall in his arms. Harry had missed her, after her exams she had gone to visit family in the US so it had been a while since he had spent any time with her. Harry was so busy catching up with Kendall he didn’t notice Louis scowl and walk away and he definitely missed the calculating and scathing looks Loch Tess was sending in his and Kendall’s direction. As soon as Kendall left his side to go and catch up with some of their other friends Harry found himself with a lapful of his best girl. Lux snuggled in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, a shadow fell over them and Harry looked up to see Tess was back, he sighed as she cooed over Lux. Lux didn’t appreciate being treat as if she was a baby and rolled her eyes.

‘We don’t like you’ Lux said sassily, ‘my mummy says you’re clingy and desperate and it’s sad, Harry likes boys’

‘Awww sweetie, I’m special and Harry just needs to give me a chance, then he’ll see how good we can be together, we have sooooo much in common, I just do everything better’ Loch Tess simpered in her sickly sweet voice, aiming a too big fake smile at Lux.

Lux sent a sweet smile right back at her (which Harry knew to be her mischievous grin) before looking her up and down and replying in a scathing manner.

‘Your shirts on inside out and back to front’

Tess went bright red and hurried away with her head down, Harry couldn’t hold his laugh in and pressed Lux close to him repeatedly telling her that’s why she’s his favourite. Lux smiled and said that Loch Tess was as bad as that crazy zoo lady. Harry Honked a laugh out and his hand shot to cover his mouth immediately while every eye in the garden turned towards him and Lux.

Harry managed to greet and spend a little time with everyone at his party as the evening went on but he didn’t get any more one on one time with Louis. Eleanor asked him if he’d babysit the following Saturday night and said she had some news for him as well but would tell him when she saw him properly. Harry hoped he would get to see Louis while he was babysitting and so agreed straight away.

At the end of the night as everyone was leaving Harry caught Louis’ eye and indicated for him to meet him upstairs. Louis entered his bedroom shortly after Harry himself did and this time it was him pressed against the door, Harry applied pressure to Louis’ thighs and Louis jumped up wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist as he pressed him against the door. Harry sighed in pleasure as he felt Louis latch onto the soft skin just under his jaw, that was the space Louis had claimed as his own and also the bit that made Harry shudder whenever Louis lapped at it with his tongue. Louis pulled away and attempted to slide down Harry to put his feet back on the floor. Harry chased his mouth and sucked on Louis bottom lip and then on his tongue.

‘Fuck, I really need you for longer than 5 minutes’ Harry rasped

‘I know princess, me too’ Louis assured him as he separated himself from Harry and smoothed his appearance. Louis reached forward and pressed his finger to the mark he had left on Harry’s jaw. Harry moaned and his hips bucked involuntarily. Louis gave him one last kiss before he left and Harry stood at his window watching as Louis got in to his car and drove away. There was no way he could carry on only getting Louis in bits and pieces he needed more, time to put phase two of ODtB into motion.


	11. kryptonite

Harry didn’t end up babysitting the Saturday after his results party, Eleanor text him and said that Freddie and Danny were going to be spending the weekend with their grandparents. Harry was only meant to be having the boys because Lou had just moved in with Tom and didn’t want to go out. Lou had confided in Harry at the party that she thought she might be pregnant and Harry was thrilled, he’d always been closer to Lou and Lux. Given the choice he would always choose to spend time with them over Eleanor and the boys, don’t get him wrong he loved the boys but Freddie was a difficult child, always acting up, he’d been assessed for his behaviour many times but had easily manipulated the doctors whereas Danny was such a great little boy. Since Lou and Tom got together she hadn’t spent as much time with Eleanor, she was still in constant contact with Harry though. Both Harry and Lou speculated about the reason Eleanor kept bailing on Lou, cancelling plans and being late, Lou told him she thought it was because now Tom was in the picture and they were committed Eleanor didn’t feel superior to Lou anymore. Before she was always the one who made the decisions and Lou just went along with it. (her previous husband, who wasn’t Lux’s dad was more laidback and went along with anything as long as he didn’t have to do anything) There was Tom to consider now though and Lou ran all decisions past him and Eleanor made several jokes and patronising comments about it.

Harry was spending less time with Eleanor (and consequently Louis) but more time with Lou and Tom, in fact he and Tom were really good friends now, they got together once a week to hang out and he had started going to Tom’s house during the week and at weekends when he wasn’t at work. Lux loved the days he wasn’t working and could collect her from school and Tom seemed to appreciate the company. Harry had been pestering him for a while about a tattoo and he had finally relented so Harry was all booked in and couldn’t wait to have his pale skin inked. During his chats with Tom Harry had learnt that he didn’t really like Eleanor and thought that Louis could do better, Tom also mentioned that Louis didn’t seem that interested in her, treating her as more of a convenience than a partner. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep himself from asking questions about Louis or what he had said about Eleanor or himself, although, part of Harry was scared that Louis felt that he was more of a convenience as well. 

A few days after Harry’s party he received a call from Tom asking if he was busy because he was going to pick up some things for the house and had no idea what Lou would like (she gave him a list of things and said she trusted his taste). Harry didn’t have a shift and was happy to accompany Tom so an hour later they were in the car on the way to the shopping centre. Tom had passed his list to Harry who was confident they could find everything they needed.

As they were walking around a shop that sold furnishings Tom’s phone started to ring, Harry had wondered off to look at cushion covers while Tom was inspecting the curtains and didn’t realise that Tom was on the phone as he walked over to him telling him to cross the covers off the list. Tom started to tell Harry the covers he’d chosen were perfect but he was interrupted by the person on the phone.  
‘Harry’ Tom said, Harry looked at him when he heard his name, wondering who he was talking to.

‘Yeah, we’re shopping for house shit’ Tom was saying ‘of course we’re friends, I see Harry more than I see you lately’ 

Harry was even more curious as to who was on the phone now they seemed to be discussing him. He raised his eyebrow at Tom who mouthed Louis’ name at him. Well Harry thought to himself, that explained a lot. 

‘Well, I’m gunna go now mate, shopping and all that,’ Tom said

‘Erm, I think I, hang on’ Tom said down the phone.

‘H, what day did we decide on for your tat?’ Tom asked him

‘Friday, 9.30, why?’ Harry responded

‘I can’t Friday mate, I’m doing Harry’s tattoo’ Tom said into the phone. There was silence on Tom’s end for a few seconds ‘erm ok then, bye’ Tom said before putting the phone back in his pocket.

‘What was that about?’ Harry asked.

‘Louis wanted to go for a pint on Friday, said he hasn’t seen me properly for ages, like it’s my fault, he’s the one that’s always busy’ Tom huffed

‘Oh, why was he asking about me?’

‘Wanted to know why I was with you, said he didn’t realise we were so close’ Tom told him ‘he can be a right dick sometimes.’

They carried on shopping until they had everything on Tom’s list, before they drove back home they decided to get something to eat, Tom went to order while Harry sat down to save them a table. He checked his phone while he waited and saw he had a text message from Louis, he had text Louis straight after the phone call with Tom to make sure that he knew Harry wasn’t trying to steal his friend or anything. 

_Hey baby, you goof I know you aren’t trying to steal my friend, I just didn’t realise you and Tom were so close, I fucking miss you like mad though, when can I see you? xxxx ___

____

_I miss you too, like so much! I’m working the rest of the week except Fri when I’m being inked, I’ll be done by 7pm every night though if you’re free after then and wanna come get me? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

_____ _

_I’ll change my plans buttercup I wanna see you. I’ll pick you up from the top of your mum’s road tomorrow night about 7.45 yeah? xxxx ___

_______ _ _ _

_Buttercup?? Yeah it’s a date, can’t wait xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Yes buttercup, my beautiful buttercup flower, see you tomorrow princess xxxx ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Haha ok, love you Loubear xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry knew he should probably stop telling Louis that he loved him but he couldn’t help himself. He saw Tom making his way back so Harry put his phone away, he was only partially focused during the rest of his time with Tom, thinking about the following evening and Louis.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry wasn’t sure what to expect when Louis picked him up, he had a really quick shower, replied to the good luck texts from Niall and Zayn and dressed in tight jeans and a scoop neck t shirt, he wore a new headband to keep his curls back from his face and set off to wait at the top of his road. Harry was pretty nervous and on advice from his friends had shoved a few condoms and sachets of lube into his back pocket, just in case. Harry didn’t want being unprepared to be the reason for him and Louis to not be able to have sex and Harry was really really hoping that’s where the evening was going. Louis’ car pulled up right on time and Harry scrambled into the passenger seat and fastened his seat belt, he made a noise of surprise when Louis leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips and for the rest of the journey Harry had a massive grin on his face.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Louis pulled over at the top of what seemed to be a big hill, from where they were parked they would be able to see any other traffic coming from quite a distance away but were secluded enough that the other road users would have to be practically on top of them before they were visible. Louis turned the ignition off and turned to face Harry, before Harry could react he had a lapful of Louis and his mouth was being infiltrated by a very skilful tongue. Harry released a moan and gripped Louis’ very ample arse in his hands giving the cheeks a firm squeeze. Their tongues were sliding against each other as it quickly turned into the filthiest kiss Harry had ever had. He bucked his hips up when Louis caught his bottom lip with his sharp little teeth and bit down hard.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Back seat now’ Louis panted and they both scrambled into the back of the car. Harry tried to lay himself down sexily on the back seat but as he was so bloody gangly he ended up hitting his head on a speaker, rubbing it with a pout while Louis laughed. Harry pressed his palm into Louis crotch and he shut up immediately. Harry smirked and then licked his lips, amused when he saw Louis tracking the movement.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry flipped them so Louis was underneath and he was straddling him. Louis looked up at him and pulled him down into a kiss. Harry grinded his hips down moaning out loud as his cock came into contact with Louis’ which seemed to spur Louis on as he rocked his hips up into Harry. They were both moaning, panting and licking into each other’s mouths as they rutted against each other desperately. Harry could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm and he pulled away from Louis, Louis gave him a confused look that turned into shock at Harry’s next words.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Make love to me’ Harry begged him

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Baby, I haven’t got any…’ Louis began 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Condoms and lube in my pocket’ Harry interrupted him, he was determined he would be losing his virginity properly tonight.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Are you sure’ Louis asked him

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Never been more sure of anything, now make love to me’

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Fuck, ok, you wanna ride me princess?’ Louis asked

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry considered it, he would be happy with whatever Louis wanted to do, he definitely didn’t mind whether he got to top or bottom, in fact he was rather Interested in doing both. Harry always imagined Louis pounding into his tight little hole as hard and deep as he could get, destroying Harry’s arsehole so he would feel it for the next week at least but Harry supposed in the back seat of Louis’ car riding him would probably make more sense.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Ok but next time I want it hard, deep and dirty’ Harry told him

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Fuck Harry’ Louis said as his breath hitched ‘you’re gunna be the death of me princess’ Louis watched in awe as Harry manoeuvred himself to take his jeans off and yanked his boxers down, he awkwardly twisted his arm behind him in the cramped space and Louis’ brain caught up as he saw Harry’s mouth go slack and his eyes glaze over. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Fuck, are you….is that your, fuck baby are you fingering yourself?’ Louis squeaked out as he watched in fascination while Harry fingered himself open. Harry added another finger and was rocking his hips up and down, easing his fingers in and out if his hole as he scissored himself open. By the 4th finger Harry was a squirming and panting mess, the sounds he was making were almost obscene. Harry went to add another finger, totally lost in the feeling and forgetting where he was and why he was fingering himself in the first place when he felt a hand gently tugging his fingers out. Harry couldn’t help the audible whine he let out as his fingers were tugged out of him.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Hey baby, let me take care of you now, I’ve got you’ Louis told his boy stroking his cheek softly. Harry looked at him with pure love, his face flushed, lips swollen and eyes glassy,  
‘Baby you look so wrecked, so beautiful for me,’ Louis told him, Harry whined softly trying to grind his arse down onto Louis, Louis knew Harry’s hole would be puckering and clenching around nothing and reached for Harry’s discarded jeans to get the condom and moaned as he rolled it on. Harry was wriggling impatiently and barely even gave Louis time to put it on before he lifted himself and sat down fully sheathing Louis cock inside him until he was balls deep. Both of them gave loud moans at the feeling and Harry bounced straight back up getting into a rhythm. Louis was moaning really loudly as Harry bounced up and down on his cock. Harry had one hand pinching his nipple and the other squeezing his balls as he slowed his pace and started to grind in figure 8 movements. Louis’ moans increased and he started to thrust his hips up into Harry. Harry stopped grinding and leant forward slightly holding himself up with his hand on Louis’ chest as he lifted up and dropped back down in time with Louis’ thrusts. The new angle allowed Louis to hit his prostate with every thrust and Harry grabbed Louis’ hand shoving his fingers deep in his throat and biting down hard when he felt his orgasm building, he screamed as the force of it shot through him and Louis kept him moving, milking his prostate and coming himself while Harry’s hole was clenching around his cock and the cum was still shooting out of Harry. As Harry’s cock softened he slumped forward onto Louis’ chest panting and catching his breath. There was cum all over the car as well as Harry and Louis, apparently he had a broad range. Harry was marvelling over his ability to come untouched when his hole started to feel uncomfortable and he lifted up so Louis wasn’t inside him anymore. The feeling of being empty caused him to eince.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Shit princess, why haven’t we done that before’ Louis asked as he caught his breath, he chuckled when he saw Harry’s little wince as his cock slipped out of him and he tried to sit up to press his lips against the boys. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Jesus, how far did you shoot your load’ Louis asked as he put his hand in a small puddle of cum on the car window while trying to pull himself up.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry gave him a sheepish smile as he shrugged and then swiped his fingers through the cum on Louis’ torso before licking it off.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘You’re fucking filthy’ Louis groaned ‘there’re wipes on the floor somewhere’ he told him and Harry managed to locate them under the passenger seat. He passed them to Louis and started to dress himself, pausing every few seconds to press kisses to Louis face and body. Once the car was cleaned up Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s again.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Fuck princess, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of doing that with you, but we need more space’ Louis told him.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry smiled and nuzzled his face into Louis neck.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Need to get your own place then’ Harry replied.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘I’m working on it, I promise’ Louis looked at Harry strangely and touched his cheek gently ‘you know how much I care about you right?’ he asked

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The smile dropped slightly from Harry’s face as he thought about how Louis was still involved with Eleanor.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘We should get back’ Harry said quietly, making his way off of Louis. Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him back again,

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘I do ya know, I swear it, I don’t care about El, not like with you’

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Why are you still with her then?’ Harry whispered, not really wanting to hear the answer.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘It’s complicated baby’

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry scoffed at him then let out a bitter laugh ‘right’ 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Baby, I’m a grown ass man, she gives me an excuse to keep seeing you, without El I’d just be a pervert hanging around with a kid, it’s not like I’d even be able to use you as a sitter to keep seeing you because my family would have Abs’ Louis insisted. The disbelief must’ve been visible on Harry’s face

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Baby, I promise once I get my own place, me and El are done, we don’t have sex or anything, she doesn’t touch me at all other than some kisses and as much as I would love to stop those as well she would know something was wrong, please believe me’ Louis begged. Harry crumbled like a stack of cards and kissed him deeply, he would always fold when it came to Louis, he was Harry’s kryptonite.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. sun and sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry it's been a while, someone commented on my other fic that it was easier to read if the paragraphs were shorter so i've tried to space them out better, if it was better before let me know, thanks

Louis picked Harry up several more times after they had sex for the first time, each time led to more sex in the back seat of Louis’ car and Harry was starting to feel a bit like Louis only wanted him for sex. 

They still text and spoke to each other over the phone but it was really bothering Harry that they never did anything else, Louis would pick him up, drive them to a remote location and then they would have sex.

Harry considered confronting Louis but decided against it figuring he kind of knew what he was getting himself into when he started seeing a guy who was already in a committed relationship. 

Niall and Zayn were both reluctant to give Harry any advice repeatedly telling him they would support him no matter what, Harry was in no doubt that his friends were the best friends anyone could ever need or want.

 

College was a whole new experience for Harry, he loved every moment of it and having Niall there to share it with him made it even better. 

They were taking the same course and so were in all the same classes and worked together as much as they could.

Obviously college was less formal than school since the students were all there by choice but the work load was much higher and the work itself was much harder than Harry was used to, the lunchtime visits to the local pub helped with the increase in pressure though.

 

Harry had Fridays off of college so these days were reserved for Lux, Harry would watch her in the mornings so Lou and Tom could go to work. 

He would drop her at school at 8.50am and then collect her again at 3.15pm, take her home (or out for a treat) help with her homework and start on tea which would be ready for when Lou and Tom came home. 

Harry rarely saw Eleanor and the boys now he was at college, she had rung him during his first week and told him that she was moving house, closer to her parents. 

Harry was a little sad at the thought that they wouldn’t be across the road from him anymore but that changed to confusion as she told Harry that Louis would be moving in with her, after all it made sense she said. 

Harry sent a strongly worded text to Louis after he spoke to Eleanor and was sent a text in return saying he wasn’t moving in with her officially she just thought he was and he figured since he was there most evenings anyway he may as well go along with it to save the hassle. 

Harry was reluctant to believe him but he really wanted to and in the end (with Louis balls deep in him) Louis managed to persuade him it was the best idea and he let it go.

 

Harry was thrilled to be the first person officially told that Lou was pregnant, he couldn’t wait for another baby to spoil. 

Lou and Tom wanted to get married before the baby was born and Tom was going to adopt Lux, Harry was delighted for them and offered to make their wedding cake. 

He was slightly offended when they turned down his offer but once they told him they planned to have the wedding abroad and wanted him to be one of the best men he was fine with it (more than fine actually he was ecstatic). 

He spent many Friday evenings with Lou and Tom as they planned their wedding and when they told him he could invite Niall and Zayn he text them straight away, both boys replied that they would love to come and Harry sent them the details. 

 

Lou and Tom chose to have their wedding in Sharm el sheikh, Harry had never been to Egypt before and was really looking forward to it and the countdown was on once everything was finalised and booked. 

Harry was once again thankful he had a generous mum who was willing to pay the cost of the trip, she even offered to subsidise the trip for Niall and Zayn who initially declined her offer but didn’t have much choice when she got the details from Lou and paid for them anyway. 

Harry’s mum told the boys it was her way of thanking them for being there for her baby boy (did he mention his mum was embarrassing?) Harry’s mum and Gemma had been invited but Gemma couldn’t take time off she was so busy so Anne was bringing her new boyfriend Robin. 

Harry had met Robin many times and really liked him, Robin fit in with their family seamlessly and even had a good relationship with Des, Harry’s dad. 

Lou had asked Eleanor to be a bridesmaid (her twin sister Samantha was the maid of honour) and Lux was the flower girl, Freddie and Danny were both page boys and Louis was Tom’s best man (Lou really wanted Harry in the wedding and so they had agreed to have him as her ‘best’ man while Tom was having Louis). 

The date of the wedding came and they were all collected for the drive to the airport in the minibus that Lou and Tom had arranged. 

Check in seemed to take for ever and Harry was glad he had his 2 best mates with him, for the first hour they messed around and played games but then tiredness caught up with them and they all settled down. 

Harry snuggled against Robin with a blanket laid over him as he had a little nap only waking when he was gently jostled so they could board.

 

The flight seemed to go quickly but that’s probably because Harry fell back to sleep shortly after finding his seat, Niall and Zayn were both next to him with Lou, Tom and Lux in front and his mum, Robin and Louis across the aisle. 

Eleanor and the boys were flying out a few days after the rest of them because she had a family engagement she needed to attend, from what Harry could gather (Tom had told him and Lou) Eleanor was pissed at louis because she wanted him to go to the family thing with her and he said no, booking his flight to correspond with Tom and Lou’s instead. 

In the little amount of time Harry spent awake during the flight he was accosted by at least 3 flight attendants, all batting their eyes ridiculously, pushing their chests out and rucking up their skirts. 

He was given free drinks, a very much unwanted shoulder rub as he was given a pillow and had phone numbers forced into his hand much to the amusement of Niall and Zayn (both of whom had attracted their own fair shares of attention). 

Harry was horrified when one of the attendants hinted about him joining the mile high club and squeaked at her, she seemed to think it was cute and pinched his cheek, Harry (not for the first time) wished he had taken the window seat when it was offered. 

Harry disembarked as soon as he was able, rushing away from all the horny flight attendants with the laughter of his mum and Robin trailing behind him. 

‘Is he always that popular?’ Robin asked his mum

‘Oh yes, always had been actually, even when he was little he always had older kids eating out of his palm, used to drive Gems mad’ Anne told him fondly. ‘It’s a shame they don’t notice that he’s a man’s man in every sense of the term’

They all headed to the baggage claim for their bags before making their way to get their visas stamped on their passport and going to find their transport to their resort accommodation. 

Lou and Tom had chosen a 5 star hotel in Nabq bay and they were all eager to get there, since it was the early hours of the morning when they landed in Sharm el sheikh everything was brightly lit up. 

Harry was nervous when he spotted the guards with the machine guns patrolling the airport, he saw more of them as they entered the hotel and walked through the scanner to make sure they weren’t carrying anything harmful or dangerous. 

Lou and Tom checked everyone in, exchanging the passports for the room keys and herding everyone to the little shuttle cars that looked like golf carts. 

Lux had climbed onto Harry’s lap during the transfer to the hotel and was fast asleep by the time they arrived in the reception area so he carried her in his arms, Niall placing her head securely into the crook of his neck so it didn’t bob all over. 

He climbed into the golf cart with difficulty as it was fairly cramped and he didn’t want to knock Lux but managed to settle in a corner comfortably. 

Harry was sharing a room with Niall and Zayn, they were allocated a large room on the 2nd floor with a balcony, Harry was hoping for a sea view but Niall was hoping for a pool view. 

Anne and Robin were in the room adjacent to the boys whereas Lou and Tom had chosen a family suite so they were on the ground floor in a different are of the hotel, Louis was in the same area since he was going to share his room with Eleanor and the boys when they arrived. 

As the cart pulled up to the family suites Lou tried to take Lux from Harry’s arms but she clung on tighter until Harry suggested she share with him for the night, Lou agreed and the shuttle carried on to the area where Harry’s room was situated. 

The shuttle driver insisted that he would bring their luggage up to the room so they just took their hand luggage, Niall took Harry’s so he could carry Lux. 

The room was spacious and had a tv, fridge, small table and 2 settees, large wardrobes and 2 double beds and a single. 

Harry laid Lux on one of the double beds and put the sheet over her, the other boys were discussing the sleeping arrangements when Harry suggested they took it in turns to sleep in the single. 

They decided that was the fairest way, Harry and Zayn would both have doubles on the first night then they would all move over a bed so Niall and Harry would have doubles the next night and so on. 

There was a knock on the door and Niall opened it to the shuttle driver who had their luggage, Niall gave him a tip and helped him carry their things into the room.

Harry climbed into bed next to Lux who immediately rolled into his space and curled up into him resting her head on his chest and he soon fell asleep.  
The next morning everyone slept in, still tired from the late night travelling and the restless sleep they had managed to get on the plane. 

Harry woke to Lux fidgeting next to him at about 10.30 and noticed the other boys were still asleep, he gestured for Lux to be quiet and led her onto the balcony so he could find out where the others were if they were awake yet. 

No one responded so Harry got himself dressed in fresh clothes (swim shorts and a t shirt) and put one of his tighter t shirts on Lux since he didn’t have any other clothes for her and it was too hot for the ones she had travelled in. 

He fastened one of his head band ties around her waist making her a kind of dress (she looked pretty darn cute if you asked him) and he slipped his things into his backpack and took Lux down to the food area to see if they were still able to get breakfast. 

They had missed breakfast but the restaurant staff told him the snack bar down by one of the pools would be open from 11.30, so they made their way there and claimed a row of sun loungers, laying their towels over them. 

Harry slathered Lux in sun cream, fastened a snap back to her head securely and they both got in the pool while they waited for the snack bar to open. 

Harry and Lux had eaten chips and pizza and both drunk several cokes by the time they saw anyone else from their group. 

Niall and Zayn spotted them and plopped down on the sun loungers they were saving, 

‘I’m so hungry I could eat Zayn’ Niall whined

‘Hey’ Zayn exclaimed edging away from him.

‘Well it’s your fault, you said we had to find Haz before we could get food’ Niall was full on pouting now.

‘We had pizza and chips Ni Ni, from that bar there’ Lux told him helpfully

‘They’re serving dinner in the main restaurant as well I think’ Harry informed him, Niall had already gone to the snack bar before Harry had even finished speaking.

‘Do you want a drink Z?’ he asked his friend, 

‘Coke please, too early for the strong stuff’ Zayn replied helping Lux to apply more sun cream. Harry went to get more drinks and came back to find Zayn on his phone, he was directing someone to their location, Harry looked at him in question and he mouthed ‘Tom’ at him.

Tom, Lou and Louis showed up just as Niall returned with a plate full of food, Harry and Lux were back in the water and Harry had attracted a fan club. 

A bunch of girls had been watching him since he sat down at the pool and seemed to have mustered the courage to come over. 

They were clearly flirting with him, Harry had never really described himself as attractive before, he always got served in bars and stuff but he never really got hit on (unless you count the crazies which Harry did not.) 

Since he had started going to the gym his body had transformed pretty well and his 6 tattoos that Tom had done for him added to his (in Niall’s words) raw sex appeal. 

It seemed that everywhere he went he seemed to attract someone, not always females, Zayn joked he would have to start beating them off with a stick soon. 

‘What have you done to my child Styles?’ Lou called down to him from the sun loungers.

‘I made her a dress Loulou, at least she’s not naked’ Harry told her with a grin,

‘I suppose that’s quite the achievement since it’s you eh?’ she laughed, It was common knowledge amongst the group that Harry preferred to be naked and would whip his clothes off every chance he got.

Upon hearing about nakedness in relation to Harry the girls all started cat calling at him leading him to scoop up Lux and leave the pool. 

As he got back to the loungers he put Lux down and she ran to her mum, he looked at Louis as he walked back smiling to himself as he watched the older man sweeping his eyes over his body hungrily. 

Harry had water dripping down his whole body, his tattoos glistened in the sun as the droplets of water trailed down them and his curls were wet on the tips from where Lux had been splashing him, he added a bit of a swagger to his walk as he went to sit on his lounger. 

He heard Louis gulp loudly and then he laid down quickly on his front still looking at Harry who sent him a very cheeky wink accompanied by a seductive lick of his lips before relaxing on his own lounger, still being ogled by the group of girls now openly drooling over him.


	13. Green with envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the short chapter, it's not all that great either.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool playing games with Lux, Niall and Zayn, his mum had bought some lilos, rubber rings and other inflatables from the hotel shop and Harry used his charm to get them blown up using the pump they had in the shop.

He went outside to where Louis was blowing his own lilo up by mouth,

‘Thought you were getting some pool stuff?’ Louis said taking a breather from blowing up his lilo.

‘Erm….yeah I did, they uh offered to blow them up for me, they’re bringing them out when they’re done’ Harry told him sheepishly,

‘Are you fucking serious, well, must be fucking nice to just bat your eyes and have people doing all your shit for you eh’ Louis spat bitterly.

‘Oi fuck you’ Niall told him with a glare ‘don’t take your jealousy out on him,’

Harry stood looking between them nervously when the shop assistants came out with their inflatables, Harry thanked them profusely as they laid them down next to his lounger. Niall and Louis were still having a death stare match so Harry dived onto Niall and they fell backwards into the pool.

Lux loved being pulled around the pool on a variety of different inflatables by one of the teens, Zayn had found a ball floating around and so they started playing ball games while the adults watched them in amusement. Lux started to get tired from all the activity and the others agreed it would be a good time to go and have a rest before it was time to get ready for tea and the evening’s entertainment.

Louis had avoided Harry since the earlier incident, wouldn’t even look at him and it was making Harry feel slightly on edge, Zayn and Niall both told him to ignore him and he was just being a dick so he tried to but it was easier said than done.

Everyone had agreed to meet in the hotel lobby area at 7pm, Harry and the boys were the last ones there because they took ages making sure Harry looked his best, Niall insisted that if Louis was going to act like a jealous dick then Harry needed to give him something to be jealous of. Harry was slightly reluctant since his mum and Robin were here but Niall and Zayn voted so Harry lost to the majority.

Harry was wearing denim cut offs with a white scoop neck t shirt and his white converse on his feet, Niall had fastened his hair back with a hair band so his curls poked around it in a messy style. The other boys were dressed similarly since it was still so warm. Harry jumped onto Zayn’s back as they walked across to the lobby and shrieked as Zayn gripped him tightly and ran towards the lobby doors with Niall chasing after them. 

They crashed through the lobby doors laughing and stopped at the disapproving looks they received from the rest of their group before looking at each other and cracking up. Zayn shunted Harry further up his back to get a better hold on him as they made their way to the main restaurant as Niall raced past them with a giggling Lux clinging onto him.

Harry found a table big enough for all of them and steered Zayn towards it, jumping down from his back to sit down. The rest joined them and Harry was unnerved to find Louis sat opposite him, he sent him a small smile still wary about Louis’ behaviour earlier and was relieved to get one in return. However it changed to a frown quickly when the bar man placed a drink in front of Harry with a smile and a wink.

‘Hey, when did you order that?’ Niall asked,

‘I didn’t’ Harry told him.

‘I think he was in the shop earlier’ Zayn said leaning over to steal a sip of the drink,

Louis was glaring at him again now which Harry thought was really unfair since he hadn’t done anything to warrant this attention, he decided to go and fetch himself some food. There was plenty to choose from and Harry filled his plate with meats, pasta and bread and was on the way back to the table when he spotted cheese and fruit and circuited back to grab another plate.

Once he had eaten everything on both plates he went to the desert area with Lux and they both chose a variety of little cakes each and agreed to share them so they could each try everything over the week. Harry carried both plates back to the table where Louis was scowling, he sat down and Lux climbed on his lap so she was closer to the cakes.

The hotel had different types of entertainment on every evening, that night’s being a choice between belly dancers and a disco. They decided to watch the belly dancers since the disco was on every night and also went on later than the other show. Lou led them down to the seating area and Harry made sure to get a seat at the front, Niall and Zayn both sat either side of him.

The belly dancing show was pretty good except for when the dancers got a little too enthusiastic and gyrated right in front of the boys. Lux had fallen asleep so Lou and Tom took her back to their room, Harry’s mum and Robin left at the end of the show leaving the boys and Louis. They got up to go back to their room and he noticed Louis eyeing him, as they passed the split on the grounds where they were due to split up Louis’ hand shot out and grabbed Harry by the arm pulling him backwards slightly.

‘Haz you coming?’ Niall asked raising an eyebrow at the spot where Louis was gripping him.

‘I just need to borrow him for a while, he’ll be back later’ Louis told him,

‘Haz?’ Zayn said.

Harry knew his friends were concerned for him after the way Louis had behaved, they kept telling him he needed to put his foot down so that they were on a more equal footing, at the moment the power solely lay with Louis, Harry was torn though because he really wanted to go with Louis, he missed him and knew that once Eleanor came there would be no way they could sneak away.

Harry gave an imperceptible nod to Zayn who sent him a look that clearly said be careful and I hope you know what you’re doing.

Louis pulled him towards his suite and as soon as he got the door open he shoved Harry against it and crashed their lips together, Harry sighed in pleasure as Louis licked into his mouth,

‘I fucking hate everyone flirting with you all the fucking time’ Louis said panting.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t encourage it I promise,’

‘I know baby, I’m sorry I was such a dick about it.’

Louis picked Harry up and pressed him against the wall, kissing down his throat and sucking a nipple into his mouth causing Harry to let out a moan.

‘I’m already opened up, did it earlier in the shower’ Harry gasped as Louis took his nipple between his sharp teeth.

Louis lowered him to the ground and unzipped his shorts starting to tug them down when there was a knock on the door,

‘Louis? Are you in there?’ 

Louis and Harry both froze as they recognised Eleanor’s voice from outside the door, Harry frantically zipped himself back up and smoothed his hair as much as he could praying he looked presentable. Louis pulled him towards the bathroom and pushed him in hissing for him to act as if he was using the toilet.

Harry checked his appearance in the mirror, he looked pretty fucked out but could pass for the heat since they hadn’t gone too far. Harry was really glad that they hadn’t gone any further because there was no way he could explain his appearance away once he’d had sex with Louis because he always came away looking absolutely wrecked. 

He exited the bathroom after flushing the toilet and saw Eleanor wrapped around Louis while the boys were both sat on the beds. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat and he knew he needed to get away as soon as possible. Louis was trying to catch his eye but there was no way Harry would be able to keep his composure so he mumbled a goodbye and ducked out of the open door, miserably making his way back to his own room.

Niall and Zayn took one look at him as he entered the room and both wrapped their arms around him,

‘You need to fuck him off mate,’ Niall said ‘might get him to put his arse in gear and choose once and for all’

‘Yeah I agree H, you can’t keep letting him do this to you, I mean I like Louis but he’s a proper dick to you for no reason’ Zayn said.

‘I’m done, I can’t keep doing this’ Harry whispered brokenly, there were only so many times he could put his heart out there and have it stomped on. Harry also didn’t ever want to be caught in a compromising position with Louis, he wanted to be able to tell people himself.

‘Good man’ Niall told him ‘Now let’s pick a film and have a snuggle eh?’ 

They chose the only English channel which was playing a film with 50 cent in, Harry doesn’t remember much about the film as he fell asleep pretty early into the film.

The next morning when Harry woke up he text his mum and Lou and told them he would be going exploring for the day with the boys and would see them tonight for tea. He hadn’t mentioned anything to Niall or Zayn but he knew they wouldn’t have a problem with it.


	14. Or are you giving it to someone else?

Harry had told Niall and Zayn his plan to stay away from Louis and both were fully on board, Niall even took Harry’s phone to erase all signs of Louis and block his number which Harry thought was a tad excessive until he went to look at photos of Louis on his phone and realised that Niall was actually a genius (or just plain sensible but whatever).

It was actually pretty easy to avoid Louis for the majority of their time in Sharm, in fact the only time they came into contact after that first day was the actual wedding because Harry, Niall and Zayn had spent most days out of the hotel sometimes taking Lux with them, sometimes being joined by his mum and Robin or Lou and Tom. Harry loved the time he spent in Sharm the whole culture was different to what he was used to and the food was amazing.

The boys went to Giza to visit the pyramids, the sphinx and the museum, they even went on a small boat down the river Nile (and saw a dead animal floating in it, Niall thought it was a buffalo, Zayn said it was a cow but they weren’t close enough to tell for sure what it was). As part of the trip to see the pyramids they were taken to a place that made papyrus’ and each boy had great fun picking out the ones they wanted, Harry bought one for Lux that glowed in the dark.

They made friends with their guide who invited them to his home in the Delta and took them to see the cemetery in Alexandria as well as taking them to see the other famous landmarks and historical sights Egypt had to offer. 

 

If Louis had noticed that Harry was actively avoiding him (or even if he cared) he didn’t show it during the wedding, but he had Eleanor glued to his arm throughout the whole thing so that made it slightly easier for Harry when he saw him in his suit. The wedding was beautiful as Harry knew it would be, Lou and Lux looked amazing and Harry will admit he cried like a baby during the whole ceremony (and again during the speeches and then again when they had their first dance), Harry was so happy for his friends, Lux had spent most of her time with Harry at the wedding and asked if she could come back to their room and go out with them the next day.

All of the boys were fine with Lux going with them but Harry checked with Lou since they were going on a boat to potentially swim with sharks, Lou allowed Lux to go but she had to stay on the boat, the boys decided to take it in turns so that one of them was with Lux at all times. That was the last day in Sharm and in the early hours of the morning they were all checking out and waiting for their shuttle transfer back to the airport. Harry noticed that Louis, Eleanor and the boys were missing from the group and was told that they were staying a few extra days since Eleanor had arrived after the others she had extended the trip and Louis was staying with her. Harry was fine, totally fine…really.

 

Once back in the UK Harry threw himself into his college course, he was due to start placements soon and couldn’t wait for some proper experience and on the job training. He was also still working at the bakery and before he knew it a month had gone by, a whole month of not seeing or hearing from Louis. Harry still thought about him, mainly at night when there was nothing else to distract him, he wondered if Louis ever thought of him or if he had ever cared about Harry at all. None of his friends mentioned Louis, his name was considered taboo, even his new friends from college had realised rather quickly that if they mentioned the illusive Louis that always used to be in Harry’s stories or the reason for his smile then Harry would shut down. 

He assumed Louis was doing fine, the lads were still in touch with Liam and they had hung out a couple of times and he had apologised to Harry, saying he was sorry for the way things worked out and that if it was any consolation he preferred Harry to Eleanor, it wasn’t not at all, just served as a reminder that Eleanor had his man but at least Liam had tried.

Harry put on a front for his friends so they didn’t know how he was really feeling but being the good friends they are they metaphorically slapped some sense into him and took him to a club to drown his sorrows and maybe move on. Harry was really excited about going out he was determined that he wouldn’t be moving on though, it wasn’t that easy to get over the person he considered to be his first love.

Harry wasn’t lacking for drinks or dance partners once they were in the club and he was happily dancing with a blonde guy when he was brutally yanked backwards by the arm. He spun around to see who had pulled him so harshly and was stunned into silence by the sight of a visibly furious Louis.

So what, you’re just slagging around with anyone who’ll have you now then?’ Louis spat at him ‘I’m suddenly not fucking good enough but that twat is, really?’

Harry was jolted out of his shock by the venom in Louis’ words as they were spat at him and he could feel the anger running through his veins.

Are you still with Eleanor?’ Harry hissed.

‘What…that’s not…I don’t’ Louis stuttered 

‘Are you still with Eleanor Louis?’ Harry asked his voice cold.

Louis gulped before answering ‘yes’ he mumbled,

‘Then I’ve got nothing more to say to you, we’re done here’ Harry told him bitterly and before he could walk away Niall had come bounding over, stepping straight in front of Louis as if he didn’t exist and engaging Harry in conversation to distract him. Harry fought every instinct he had and didn’t look back as he left the club with Niall to find Zayn who had gone to get them a taxi.

 

Harry carried on with his life, without Louis being a part of it for another month and he felt he was doing ok, he still missed him, more than he ever thought possible but it was getting easier. Then Tom asked to meet up with him and Harry of course said yes, Tom told him to come to the tattoo studio first and he’d do another one then they could go out for a drink or something. So, after dropping Lux at school on that Friday he headed for the tattoo shop.

Harry had been in the chair for about 15 minutes and Tom had just started the tattoo when he pulled the gun away from Harry’s skin, Tom’s expression was a mixture of nervous and anxious as he looked at Harry.

‘H, what’s the deal with you and Louis?’ Tom asked him hesitantly watching Harry for a reaction,

Harry froze, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish before eventually remembering to breathe and finding his voice ‘er…what d’ya mean?’ he said with nervous laugh.

‘Look Harry, Louis’ already told me everything while he was drunk, I just need to know your side,’ Tom told him gently.

Harry was starting to panic, he could feel himself hyperventilate and Tom jumped into action calming him down and soothing him. Harry took a deep breath and told Tom everything, he felt as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders at his confession but was still petrified that Louis would get into trouble. Tom told Harry that he actually had suspicions especially when Louis kept disappearing and ending up back at Eleanor’s with Harry but he kept dismissing them. Harry was crying by the time he had finished (obviously leaving out the more intimate details) telling Tom how stupid he had been thinking Louis would ever leave Eleanor for him.

To his surprise Tom told him Louis was in a right mess (which shattered Harry’s already broken heart), he said that louis had been crying and repeating that he’d lost his boy, that he’d driven him away and Tom had questioned him trying to find out what had got his best friend into that state. Tom told Harry that his initial reaction had been to punch Louis in the face for taking advantage of a child but after Louis had explained he realised that it was a mutual thing (although Tom still thought Louis had taken advantage of Harry and made sure he knew it).

Tom and Louis had spoken for hours and when Harry asked what they talked about Tom said mostly him, he wouldn’t tell Harry the outcome of the conversation which led Harry to assume it wasn’t something that would be in his favour.

‘Why did you start avoiding him?’ Tom asked,

‘Because I finally realised that he wasn’t going to leave Eleanor for me, I mean why would he, like you said I’m a kid, I was being used and it got too much for me to handle. I didn’t know how to process all the feelings I was having but seeing them together proved that I couldn’t do it anymore so I removed myself from the equation’ Harry told him quietly.

‘Ya know, you’re a lot more mature than you give yourself credit for, you knew you had to step back even though it would hurt you and you did it, that’s something most adults can’t even do’ Tom told him, ‘and don’t ever think that Louis didn’t or doesn’t care about you Harry because he did, I promise you.’

‘Right’ Harry said with a sigh,

‘I think you and Louis would be a great couple actually, don’t get me wrong I’m not in any way condoning cheating or going behind your friend’s backs like you did because I hope you don’t need me to tell you that was wrong.’

‘I know it was wrong but I couldn’t help it, I tried so hard to resist but the feelings I had were so strong they kind of overrode anything else, I loved him ya know, I still love him but I’m working on that’

‘I get it, and you never know fate has a funny way of working things out’ Tom told him with a smile.

‘Yeah right, even if Louis did choose me, we would still lose, my family, Lou they’d never understand,’ Harry said miserably.

‘Lou already knows and she was understandably pissed, actually bashed Louis’ around abit for corrupting you but once she’d calmed down she understood and I’m sure your family wouldn’t need to know the whole story neither would Eleanor for that matter, we haven’t seen or heard from her since the wedding so it’s not like you’d see her all the time or rub her face in it ya know?’

Harry was starting to wonder why Tom was telling him all this, why he was talking like Harry might have a chance but then tom started on the tattoo again and the subject was forgotten. After his arm had been wrapped they walked down the road to the café Tom had chosen.

‘Oops, forgot my wallet H, I’ll be back in a mo, tell them you’re on a reservation under Atkin and I’ll see you soon’

Harry walked into the café and told the girl at the wait sign the reservation name and followed her to his table, he froze when he saw Louis sat at the table the girl had indicated.

‘Please, just sit down, you can leave anytime just let me speak first, please baby’ Louis begged, he looked awful, his skin was pale, his eyes were sunken and there were dark bags underneath them and his usually styled hair was tousled back as if he’d just shoved it out of his way. Harry stepped forward hesitantly and sat down, as far away from Louis as he could get, he heard his phone ping and saw a text from Tom saying he was sorry and to just promise he’d listen to Louis.

He looked up at the sound of Louis clearing his throat and was caught off guard by the words falling form his lips,

‘I left Eleanor’


	15. Say something i'm giving up on you

Harry is pretty sure he resembles a cartoon character with the way his jaw has dropped,

‘I’m sorry what?’ he said

‘I’ve left Eleanor’ Louis repeated.

‘I don’t understand’ he told him, ‘I mean I heard you but like, why now?’

‘I lost you’ Louis said simply with a shrug.

Louis’ hand moved across the table as if to cover Harry’s but he stopped and moved it back before he made contact,

‘Baby, it’s always been you, there was never any competition I was just a fucking idiot that didn’t…doesn’t deserve you’ 

‘It didn’t seem like that’ Harry mumbled.

‘I know and I’ll be the first to admit I’m a grade A twat, the thought of you moving on almost killed me, I pretty much drank myself into a stupor, Tom found me and I told him everything, to say he was pissed is an understatement, he really cares about you ya know, gave me a right fucking telling off but it proper kicked my arse into gear.’

‘Who broke up with who?’ Harry asked hesitantly, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer but he knew he needed to,

‘Does it matter?’ Louis asked.

‘To me yeah’ Harry told him knowing that the answer could make or break them, if Eleanor was the one who chose to break up then Harry was clearly the second option, he was the default choice and that was not ok.

‘Why does it…I don’t…’ Louis started,

‘It’s fine, I get it, look, I need to go’ Harry said getting up from his seat.

‘No, wait,’ Louis said ‘It’s not that easy’

‘Ok, well, see you around Louis’ Harry said before walking out of the café, he sent Tom a text saying fuck the both of you then he rang Niall and Zayn telling them he needed to go and get drunk.

 

Harry had brilliant friends, they had immediately dropped everything to help Harry drown his sorrows, even suggesting they head to the coast to make sure they don’t end up being located by Louis or Tom should they go looking for him. Tom had tried ringing him a few times but Harry wasn’t ready to listen, not yet anyway.

‘Like, I asked who broke up with who and he just…like he didn’t even answer, said does it matter?’ Harry ranted ‘like course it fucking matters, ya know?’ 

‘I do mate, you need to be his choice not his consolation prize, if Eleanor broke up with him then he would probably still be with her’ Zayn said consoling him.

‘Exactly’ Harry exclaimed, his phone started ringing again, Tom’s name flashing across the screen causing Harry to groan.

Niall took the phone from him and answered it,

‘Lo’ 

‘Harry? What the fucks going on?’ Tom yelled

‘Woah there, don’t be fucking shouting at Harry pal’ Niall told him angrily.

‘Niall? I need to talk to Harry’

‘Yeah it’s Niall and that’s not gunna happen, you proper screwed him over, how could you do that to him’ Niall told him.

‘Do what? Niall, I don’t know what the fuck’s happening, Louis’ in a right state and said Harry walked out on him and to be honest that’s a pretty shitty thing to do to someone he claims to love mate’ Tom snapped.

‘Louis’ in a state, fuck off mate, you should see the state Harry’s in and you’re the cause of it, why the fuck would you set him up like that?’

‘Like what, what dya mean Niall? What happened? Louis won’t tell me anything, he’s not making sense.’

‘Ask your precious fucking mate why Harry’s here bawling his eyes out and drinking until he can’t remember his own fucking name, ask Louis what Harry asked him and then get back to me’ Niall spat and hung up.

10 minutes later Harry’s phone rang again and Niall answered it since he had kept hold of it,

‘Well?’

‘He won’t answer me, I need you to tell me what’s going on Niall, I can’t help or fix it if I don’t know’ Tom said.

‘I think you’ve helped enough to be honest with ya’ Niall scoffed,

‘Look I get you’re looking out for Harry but drop the attitude kid, Louis’ my fucking best mate and so is Harry.’

‘Some best mate, me, Zayn and even Liam have known about Harry and Louis for months,’

‘Ok you say I fucked up but you won’t tell me how?’ Tom said obviously trying a different tactic.

‘Look, I’ll tell you because frankly someone needs to knock some sense into your so called best mate before he destroys my best mate,’ Niall told him ‘Harry asked Louis who broke up with who and he asked if it mattered and of course it fucking matters, Harry deserves to know if Louis’ only not with Eleanor because she dropped his sorry ass but Louis just…well he didn’t answer, just said it wasn’t that easy’

‘That fucking dick, I’ll kill him’ Tom growled ‘I didn’t know, I just assumed that he was the one who broke up with her otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to get Harry there to hear him out, I’ll ring you back in 10.’

 

Tom didn’t ring back for another 30 minutes by then Harry was hammered,

‘Hey’ Niall answered

‘Where are you?’ Tom asked.

‘I can’t tell you that mate sorry,’

‘Niall stop pissing me about, this needs sorting once and for all’ Tom was getting irate.

‘Yeah, but Harry’s the one that keeps getting fucked over so you can see why I’m apprehensive’ Niall said defensively,

‘Just put him on the phone, let me talk to him and if he says no then I’ll respect his decision, ok?’

‘Mate, he’s in no fit state to talk to anyone right now, sorry’ Niall said in a tone that conveyed how clearly not sorry he was.

‘Ok, it’s not like we won’t be able to find you so we’ll see you soon mate’ Tom said

‘Ha, you can try but, did you seriously think we didn’t anticipate this series of events.’

Just then Zayn shouted for Niall, he turned around to see Harry on his knees sobbing and made a split second decision praying it was the right one.

‘I’m putting you on speaker phone so you can hear this’ Niall told Tom

‘I’m not enough Zayn, why aren’t I enough? I just want to be enough’ Harry cried ‘I thought he’d chosen me, but then he couldn’t even tell me it was his choice, if he couldn’t tell me then surely that means it wasn’t, right?.’

‘Harry, can you hear me?’ Tom asked,

Harry’s head snapped up looking around in confusion for the source of the voice ‘Tom?’ he asked in a small voice that broke the heart of the other 3 simultaneously.

‘I’m on the phone H, I talked to Louis, he knows he fucked up by not answering you when you asked but I asked him for you and he says he ended things with Eleanor, he just didn’t think it was important, he knows why you asked now and he wants to see you.’

‘Baby?’ Louis said hesitantly,

Harry let out a loud sob and Niall immediately clicked the call off speakerphone,

‘What the fuck was that?’ Niall spat ‘I’ve taken you off speakerphone so he can’t hear you.’

‘Niall, please tell me where my boy is, I was a twat, I didn’t even register why he was asking otherwise I would’ve told him’ Louis begged,

‘We’re in Skegness’ Niall told him with a sigh.

‘For fuck’s sake Niall, you really wanted to make sure we couldn’t find you didn’t you?’ Tom hissed ‘right we’re on our way, don’t let him have anything else to drink and keep a fucking eye on him.’

 

They were sat at the pier a few hours later when Harry’s phone rang again, Harry was asleep laying with his head on Zayn’s lap so Niall was whispering when he answered.

‘We’re on the pier’ 

‘Ok, we’ll be there soon, how is he?’ Tom asked.

‘He’s asleep’ Niall replied looking down at the sleeping beauty with a fond smile, ‘tired himself out’ he said sadly.

The phone call ended as he saw 2 figures come into view, as soon as they spotted the boys one started to spring over to them, the other one following quickly behind.

Louis dropped to his knees at the side of Harry, it was obvious to the others that the man was itching to take Harry from Zayn but he didn’t actually dare, instead he reached a hesitant finger out and stroked down the side of Harry’s face.

Harry shifted in his sleep, his hands reaching and making grabby motions as if trying to reach for something ‘Louis?’ he mumbled in his sleep, that was all it took for Louis to lose his restraint and pluck the sleeping boy from Zayn’s lap, cradling him in his own arms.

Harry’s eyes flickered until they fluttered open and the other boys stepped a distance away to give them some privacy, although Niall and Zayn insisted on staying close enough to intervene should they need to.

Harry looked up at Louis in confusion ‘Louis?’

‘Hi baby’ Louis said softly.

‘I missed your face’ Harry told him groggily,

‘I missed your beautiful face more baby, I promise you’ Louis told him ‘I’m so sorry baby, I ended things with Eleanor, I’m sorry for letting you think you were a second choice, you’ve never been that for me, never’ Louis told him stroking gently down his cheek with his fingers.

‘I’m sorry I over reacted’ Harry sobbed quietly ‘I should’ve let you explain, why do I never let you explain?’

‘Hey, baby it’s not your fault, never your fault ok, I was just so nervous in case you turned me down or had moved on that I was kinda focused on trying to say what I’d practiced instead of listening to you properly’ Louis said ‘It never even registered why you’d asked me that or reacted how you did until Tom rang and called me out on it.’

‘I think I’m really drunk because I can see you’ Harry told him pouting cutely,

‘You are baby, but I am here’ Louis told him with a small laugh ‘can I finish what I was going to say to you earlier?’

‘Ok’ Harry told him still pouting.

‘Ok, so I ended things with Eleanor because I realised that I was in love with you, I think deep down I’ve known it for a while but I couldn’t face it until I stopped seeing you, when I saw you with that guy it killed me, it killed me to think that I’d made you think that I didn’t love you and the only way I could get the pain to go away was to drink and then Tom found me and said that you’re not the you that everyone knows and loves and I did that, I did that to you and so I went to Eleanor and told her it was over, I admit I was a coward and didn’t tell her why but if you want me to tell her then I will, I’ll shout it from the fucking rooftops if that’s what it will take to get you back’ Louis finished.

Harry was staring at him with wide eyes ‘You love me?’ he whispered,

‘I love you, I Louis William Tomlinson love you Harry Edward Styles’

Harry burst into tears and Niall and Zayn were by his side within seconds.

‘H?’ Zayn said,

‘He said he loves me’ Harry sobbed.

‘Halle-fucking-lujah’ Niall cheered,

Harry lunged at a shocked Louis’ face and kissed him deeply ‘I love you too’ he said when he pulled away.

‘Thank fucking god’ Louis told him before pulling him into another kiss,

‘Now we’ve got that sorted can we go home, my wife and daughter are waiting for me’ Tom said.

Louis gently nudged Harry up then clutched him close not wanting to let the boy go, they got back to the car and Louis pulled Harry into the back seat with Zayn squashing in next to them.

Harry felt like he was walking on air, he’d got his man and they were in love, he snuggled into Louis’ arms the sound of his heart beat lulled him to sleep. Louis kissed him awake when they got back and Harry looked out of the window not recognising where he was.

‘This is my new place’ Louis told him ‘no more sneaking around, I want it to be official, I want to do it properly, show you you’re worth it’

Harry was speechless and did the only thing he could think of, he kissed Louis senseless ‘I love you’ he told the older man.

‘I love you too’ Louis told him as they got out of the car and he scooped Harry up bridal style to carry him inside ‘I’m gunna do this properly one day I promise you’

Harry knew their road wasn’t going to be smooth but right now he couldn’t ask for anymore and he was willing to do whatever it took to make things work with the beautiful man holding him in his arms knowing now that Louis felt the exact same way.


End file.
